Help me, Prince!
by Miss16Silent
Summary: Seorang putri kerajaan lahir dengan kekuatan besar! Setelah beranjak remaja ada sekumpulan penjahat yang mengincarnya! Pangeran pun turun tangan dalam masalah ini! Namun dimana sebenarnya hati sang Putri berada? /"Baiklah, semua sudah siap, kita pergi sekarang!"/ "A-Apa? Di serang!"/ "P-Putri.. c-cepat.. pergi..."/ chapter 10 update! Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n:**_ Halooo^^ Miss16Silent datang dengan _story_ baru! Saya ingin berbagi _story_ lagi dengan tema berbeda, bagi yang mau membaca silahkaaan dan tolong _review_nya ya^^. Semoga para _readers_ senang dengan karya saya ini^^

* * *

Selamat membacaa ~^^~

_**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin &Kamichama Karin chu© Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Help me, Prince!*~**_

* * *

Disuatu kerajaan, lahirlah seorang anak perempuan berparas manis. Seluruh rakyat sangat senang dan berbangga hati dengan kelahiran putri pertama Raja dan Ratu mereka. Sebagai tanda penghormatan, mereka memberi hadiah kepada sang putri dengan besar harapan mereka kepada sang putri agar suatu hari kelak ia akan memimpin kerajaan ini. Yang paling membuat sang putri istimewa adalah kekuatannya yang BESAR untuk menjaga kerajaan mereka, dan kekuatan itu akan lebih kuat bila orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sepertinya berada di sisi sang putri. Sang putri dijuluki sebagai Dewi. Nama putri tersebut adalah Hanazono Karin.

Hanya orang tertentu yang memilik kekuatan seperti Karin, yaitu orang-orang yang merupakan keturunan dari kerajaan terkenal, salah satunya Karin, dan Karin mempunyai kekuatan paling besar atau inti di antara orang-orang sepertinya, terutama dalam kekuatan medis..

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Saat ini sang putri melewati masa-masa yang sulit, ia sudah dilatih menjadi putri yang kuat dan berwibawa yang dapat memimpin kerajaannya. Umur sang putri kini sudah 15 tahun, ia menjadi gadis manis dan ramah. Dikenal baik diseluruh penjuru kerajaannya.

.

* * *

**[Karin Pov]**

Namaku Hanazono Karin sebagai putri kerajaan Western. Umurku saat ini 15 tahun. Mungkin agar kalian tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana penampilanku.

Aku memakai gaun berwarna merah muda sampai batas diatas lutut sedikit, berlukis bunga mawar merah, berlengan pendek, tali pita melingkar dipinggangku sampai dibelakangku membentuk pita, rambutku diikat 1 kebawah, di lengan atasku terdapat sebuah gelang emas dengan ukiran gambar lambang kerajaan kami. Itu menandakan bahwa aku seorang putri, aku tidak memakai mahkota karena mahkota hanya untuk Ratu dan Raja. Jadi yang menandakan sebagai seorang putri adalah gelang emas berukir lambang kerajaan kami. Dan satu lagi, aku mempunyai cincin yang selalu kupakai, karena kekuatanku dikendalikan oleh cincin ini. Cincin ini diberikan oleh Ratu (ibuku) pada saatku masih kecil.

Kerajaanku ini sudah berdiri sejak lama dan menjadi kerajaan terbaik **ke-2 **diantara kerajaan lain. Mengapa? Karena sebutan sebagai kerajaan terbaik pertama diberikan kepada Kerajaan Eastern.

Baiklah, hari ini Raja dan Ratu akan pergi sementara ke Kerjaan Eastern untuk mempererat kerja sama antar kerajaan. Tentu saja akulah yang harus mengurus pekerjaan yang mereka tinggalkan, sepertihalnya mengisi data kerajaan, melihat permintaan rakyat maupun surat lainya yang seperti itu. Memang benar aku sendiri yang mengurusi ini, namun selain itu untung saja ada partner atau guard pribadi yang setia mendukungku, mereka adalah Nishikiori Michi dan Miyon Yii.

Cukup penjelasannya sekarang kembali ke pekerjaan. Kini aku sedang terduduk di ruangan dimana tempatku bekerja. Disana banyak tumpukan buku yang harus kubaca dan kertas yang harus diberi tanda tanganku atau cap kerajaan. Semua itu adalah surat ataupun buku dari rakyatku. Dan aku harus membaca itu semua, lalu memerintahkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bijak. Sungguhlah sulit menjadi seorang putri..

Saat ini pun, aku sedang menggenggam surat terakhir yang ada dimeja dan tertuju padaku, dari―

Tok Tok Tok!

.

"Permisi Putri Karin, apa aku mengganggu?" terdengar suara Miyon di depan pintu ruanganku setelah beberapa ketukan yang ia lontarkan. Kulihat ia memakai pakaian khusus, sama dengan Michi. Ia memakai pakaian guard berwarna putih berhias garis hitam seperti gaun sampai diatas lutut. Hanya saja pakaiannya berlengan panjang dan dipinggangnya terdapat pedang (maksudnya memakai tali pengikat pinggang) , sebagai guard memang harus membawa pedang kemanapun. Aku segera melihatnya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Meskipun kami teman dekat tapi tetap saja sikap kami harus menuruti peraturan di kerajaan.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan semua tugasmu?" tanya Miyon tersenyum. Sedangkan aku membalasnya hanya dengan menatapnya lelah. Miyon terkekeh saat melihatku seperti ini, lantas ia masuk dan menghampiriku yang masih menatapnya dengan malas.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Setelah ini kau ada waktu luang, Putri Karin. Kau bisa beranjak dari kursi panas itu," ujar Miyon sembari tersenyum hangat. Terkejut mendengar perkataannya, dengan refleks aku menggebrak meja yang berada di hadapanku ini sampai-sampai Miyon pun terkejutkan olehku. Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan lagi, aku tersenyum penuh arti. Lantas, aku menyimpan surat terakhir itu dan berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat menuju pintu ruangan ini diikuti Miyon di belakangku terkekeh kembali.

'_Akhirnya tugasku selesai~. Tapi surat itu belum kubaca.. Hmm kubaca setelah istirahat saja,' _pikirku sejenak.

Akhirnya aku mendapat waktu luang dan biasanya kupakai untuk keluar dari istana. Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan Michi. Ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Miyon, hanya saja memakai celana panjang. Aku pun dengan ceria menghampiri Michi yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

"Michi, apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyaku dengan santai, menebarkan senyuman khas seorang putri padanya, dan itu membuat Michi tersenyum kecil.

"Putri Karin. Sudah semua kukerjakan, ada perlu apa?" tanya Michi menghampiri kami. Dengan reflek aku tersenyum licik saat itu, Miyon dan Michi hanya tersenyum paksa mengerti apa yang akan aku lakukan..

Karena sudah kebiasaanku bila aku keluar istana akan membuat Miyon dan Michi sedikit terepotkan oleh _Putri yang selalu ingin mengetahui hal baru ini_. Meskipun begitu, aku mempunyai alasan, itu karena aku ingin melihat keadaan rakyatku secara langsung dan mengunjungi beberapa toko disana. Tentunya ditemani dengan Miyon dan Michi. Sudah tugas mereka untuk berada di sisiku, apalagi pada saat keluar istana.

.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di luar istana dan sedang berkeliling kota ini. "Putri Karin, sebaiknya kita kembali secepatnya, karena Raja dan Ratu akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Sudah lagi Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Eastern akan datang bersama Raja dan Ratu."

Tunggu.. apa tadi Miyon berkata Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Eastern akan datang? Mereka tidak memberitahuku apa-apa! Saking terkejutnya aku berhenti mendadak sampai-sampai Miyon menabrakku dari belakang, "Aduh.." terdengar Miyon meringis kesakitan dibelakangku,

"Jangan-jangan anda belum tahu berita ini?" tanya Michi padaku. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung. Berita apa?

"Seharusnya anda sudah tahu dari surat yang Raja dan Ratu kirimkan pada anda, Putri," ucap Miyon sambil menghela nafas dan memegang dahinya yang masih sakit karena menabrakku. Aku terdiam sejenak, perasaan tadi aku tidak membaca ada surat dari Raja dan Ratu.. Apa jangan-jangan surat terakhir tadi?

Tiba-tiba kulihat Michi dan Miyon menatapku dengan serius. "Baiklah akan kami jelaskan. Tujuan Raja dan Ratu pergi ke Kerajaan Eastern yang sebenarnya adalah untuk meminta bantuan," ucap Michi menjelaskan dengan serius. Aku pun mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik karena ia mengatakan kerajaanku meminta _bantuan_ pada Kerajaan Eastern? Tapi untuk apa?

"Ada seseorang yang mengincar kerajaan kita, ia mempunyai sebuah perkumpulan yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya, _**Blackguard**_. Dahulu Kerajaan Eastern pernah berhadapan dengan Blackguard karena Blackguard mengincar kekuatan yang berada pada Ratu Kerajaan Eastern, tetapi Blackguard gagal. Karena Kerajaan Eastern tahu bagaimana cara menyerang mereka maka kerajaan kita meminta bantuan Kerajaan Eastern untuk menghadapi Blackguard itu." jelas Michi dengan panjang dan lebar. Aku tertarik pada saat mendengar nama perkumpulannya itu. Serasa aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang mereka incar di kerajaan kita? Memangnya ada yang _penting _ya di kerajaan kita?" tanyaku dengan diberi penekanan pada kata _**penting**_. Tapi pada saat aku menanyakan hal itu, ekspresi mereka berubah drastis. Mereka seperti ragu untuk memberitahuku suatu hal. Namun akhirnya mereka angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja, karena yang mereka incar adalah

kekuatan anda, Putri Karin.."

Ohh..

"EHH?"

APA? Mereka.. mengincar kekuatanku? Tapi mengapa?

"Kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyerang istana dalam waktu dekat. Maka dari itu anda harus berhati-hati, Putri Karin. Kami diberi tugas untuk menjagamu dengan ketat," ucap Miyon. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar buruk ini, aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain sembari berpikir, bagaimana bila mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku?

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, tiba-tiba saja Miyon dan Michi mengambil pedangnya masing-masing menyimpannya didepanku dan berlutut tanda penghormatan. Aku menatap mereka terkejut, lantas bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya.

"Jangan khawatir Putri Karin. Kami sebagai guard pribadi dan partner putri akan selalu melindungi anda," ucap mereka dengan serempak. Kata-kata itu sungguhlah sangat menyentuh hatiku, aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap kesetiaan mereka terhadapku. Setelah mendengar kata-kata mereka aku menjadi lebih percaya diri, aku harus kuat demi rakyatku. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan mereka, Blackguard.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian, kita bekerjasama. Mulai saat ini.. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk rakyatku..."

.

.

Aku sudah kembali dari kota dan bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan Raja dan Ratu bersama Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Eastern. Aku sangat penasaran dengan mereka, mulai dari penampilannya, wajahnya, sampai sifat mereka aku sangat ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, karena aku belum pernah berkunjung ke Kerajaan Eastern sebelumnya. Tentu saja, aku sebagai Putri Kerajaan Western, tidak akan kalah oleh mereka, aku akan memperlihatkan bagaimana aku memimpin kerajaan ini.

"Apa anda sudah selesai Tuan Putri?" tanya Miyon di depan kamarku dan itu membuyarkanku dari pikiran yang terisi oleh semua hal bersangkutan dengan Putri dan Pangeran Kerajaan Eastern. Dengan segera aku keluar kamar dan menghampiri Miyon yang sudah menungguku sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah siap," jawabku dan berjalan menuju depan istana bersama Miyon dan disusul oleh Michi dibelakangku.

_Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!_ Lonceng kerajaan berbunyi menandakan tamu sudah datang. Aku berdiri tegap didepan istana menyambut mereka. Terlihat kereta kuda Raja dan Ratu, diikuti dengan para pengawal yang memakai kuda hitam, sedangkan dua kuda putih yang ada di samping kereta kuda Raja dan Ratu. Sepertinya yang menaiki kuda putih itu, tidak lain lagi adalah Putri dan Pangeran Kerajaan Eastern. Aku yakin itu pasti mereka.

"Hmm. Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Eastern. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti Raja dan Ratu yang berwibawa ya?" bisik Michi disebelahku. Saat itu pun aku mendecak kesal, sedikit tersindir. Namun dengan segera aku mengalihkan pikiranku itu dengan menyapa Putri dan Pangeran Kerajaan Eastern yang sudah turun dari kudanya.

"Pangeran Kujyo, Putri Kujyo. Selamat datang di Kerajaan Western," ucap Miyon dan Michi membungkuk pada mereka, mendahuluiku untuk menyambut mereka. Setelah itu, barulah aku maju dan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang Pangeran, Putri. Perkenalkan nama saya Hanazono Karin, Putri Kerajaan Western," ucapku memberi hormat pada mereka dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Terimakasih, Putri. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu, benar? Saya Kujyo Kazune dan di sebelah saya Kujyo Himeka," sapa Pangeran Kujyo dengan bijak. Setelah melihatnya, kupikir, ternyata ia memang benar-benar berwibawa. Pakaian yang diapakainya adalah pakaian formal, pedang berada disampingnya sepertihalnya Michi dan Miyon. Dan yang kudengar tentang Pangeran Eastern ternyata benar, Pangeran Eastern itu tampan.

Setelah menyambut kedatangan mereka, kami mempersilahkannya masuk ke istana dan pergi ke ruang tamu kerajaan.

.

Aku, Raja, Ratu, Pangeran Kujyo dan Putri Kujyo sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Miyon dan Michi mendampingiku disisiku. Seperti rapat biasa, kami berbicara dengan formal, karena ini menyangkut kerja sama dengan kerajaan lain, Kerajaan Eastern. Kupikir, sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan memakan banyak waktu.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada inti pembicaraan. Karena Blackguard sudah mulai bergerak,"

Pembicaraan yang cukup panjang sampai memakan waktu yang cukup lama juga. Inti dari pembicaraan kami adalah tentang bagaimana kerajaan kami harus berjaga-jaga bila ada serangan tiba-tiba dari Blackguard. Sampai akhirnya, pembicaraan ini selesai juga diakhiri dengan Ratu yang menutup pembicaraan ini.

"Cukup pembicaraan hari ini, kalian pasti lelah karena perjalan dari Kerajaan Eastern menuju kerajaan ini cukup jauh. Maka dari itu kalian dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat dahulu," ucap Ratu dengan senyuman khasnya. Pangeran Kujyo dan Putri Himeka sedikit membungkuk tanda terimakasih dan berjalan keluar ruangan ini di pandu oleh pegawai kami.

Aku masih diam di ruangan itu bersama Raja dan Ratu. Lantas merka menataoku dengan serius. Aku pun kembali menatap mereka serius.

"Karin, mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap baik terhadap mereka. Mereka akan tinggal disini sampai masalahnya selesai. Kau harus bekerjasama dengan Pangeran Kazune, karena ia yang memimpin pasukan kerajaan kita, untuk sementara," ucap Raja menjelaskan padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu Putri Kujyo?" tanyaku pada mereka. Pada saat itu mereka hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kupikir sejenak, ada apa dengan orangtuaku ini?

"Karena Putri Himeka masih kecil, maka ia hanya bertugas untuk menemanimu disini selama masalah kerajaan belum selesai. Lagi pula dia gadis yang manis dan baik hati. Ia akan belajar menjadi seorang putri denganmu, Karin," Ratu menjelaskan padaku dan setelah itu aku hanya ber-oh ria.

.

.

Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk bersantai kembali. Aku sedang berada di taman istana. Seperti biasa, ditemani oleh Michi dan Miyon sembari menikmati teh hangat pada sore hari ini. Karena suasana sore ini sangat hening, akhirnya Miyon membuka pembicaraan.

"Putri, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Pangeran dan Putri Kujyo?" tanya Miyon secara tiba-tiba. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum ke arahku dengan polosnya.

"Ya menurutku mereka orang yang baik. Lagi pula kami harus bekerjasama untuk menghadapi masalah ini, bukan?" jawabku singkat. Pada saat yang sama aku meneguk teh yang masih hangat ini. _'Hmm gulanya sangat pas~~' _pikirku sejenak.

Lalu kami berbincang-bincang tentang Blackguard. Pada saat itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kami. Ternyata Putri Kujyo dan Pangeran Kujyo menghampiri kami. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Selamat sore Pangeran, Putri. Anda ingin bergabung?" tanyaku menawari mereka untuk bergabung dengan kami. Wajah Putri Kujyo langsung cerah dan berlari ke arahku, sedangkan Pangeran Kujyo mengikutinya dari belakang, tetapi yang aku lihat ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa jengkel.

"Aku mau, Putri Karin! Boleh kan aku memanggilmu Putri Karin?" tanya Putri Kujyo sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali! Bila dilihat-lihat ia seperti boneka.

"Tentu saja Putri," jawabku membalas senyumannya. Lalu akhirnya kami menikmati teh hangat bersama. Beberapa lama kemudian, aku berniat untuk mengadakan komunikasi dengan Pangeran Kujyo.

.

"Pangeran Kujyo, aku-"

"Kazune, panggil saja Kazune," ucapnya dengan dingin dan sedikit ketus. Dengan sedikit terheran-heran dengan sikapnya, aku berpikir, ada apa dengannya ini? Bisakah ia bersikap lebih manis seperti Himeka? Dengan sedikit merasa jengkel, aku mengerutkan dahiku, dan itu pun karena aku merasa tidak diperhatikan olehnya sedari tadi.

"Ah baiklah Pangeran Kazune. Kau akan tinggal disini sampai masalah kami selesai, benar? Lalu bagaimana rencana yang akan kau laksanakan?" tanyaku dengan baik-baik dan melontarkan senyuman khasku, berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalan yang berada di hatiku ini. Namun respon yang ia berikan, ia hanya menatapku dingin tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan senyumanku tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, kau akan merepotkan bila masuk dalam rencanaku. Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku untuk membantu menjaga kerajaan ini, bukan untuk dipasangkan dengan**mu**," ucapnya dengan diberi penekanan pada saat ia berkata **'denganmu'**.

'_Ia pikir aku orang lemah, Hah? Kau jangan remehkan aku karena aku wanita!' _Seandainya aku bisa bicara seperti ini terang-terangan padanya. Tapi aku harus menjaga sikapku karena bila tidak akan mencemari nama baik kerajaan.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, senyum paksa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku serahkan semua padamu **Pangeran Kazune**." ucapku dengan diberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Saat itu aku beranjak dari bangku taman ini dan mendekati Kazune.

Aku berbisik pelan di sampingnya, "Asal kau tahu Pangeran Kazune. Aku bukan wanita yang mudah untuk diremehkan. Lihat saja nanti," bisikku dengan ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Miyon dan Michi hanya melihatku dengan bingung.

Ternyata kepribadiannya berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan! Aku kira ia adalah orang yang murah senyum, tapi ternyata... salah semua! Tidak sesuai dengan tampangnya yang tampan itu!...

(Eh? Tampan?)

.

* * *

**[Kazune Pov]**

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku serahkan semua padamu **Pangeran Kazune**," setelah ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia tersenyum paksa, dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Pangeran Kazune'. Dengan sedikit rasa jengkel di hati ini, aku pikir, apa ia ingin bertarung denganku dengan berkata seperti itu?

Lalu ia beranjak dan menghampiriku dengan senyuman palsu terpampang diwajahnya.

"Asal kau tahu Pangeran Kazune. Aku bukan wanita yang mudah untuk diremehkan. Lihat saja nanti," ucapnya dengan ketus. Kami saling bertatapan tajam, setajam silet bila bisa dibilang. Saat itu juga seperti ada percikan aliran listrik yang menghubungkan mata kami. Ctarr! Kilat pun datang.. (eh)

_'Aku semakin menyesal menerima tugas ini, sangat sangat sangat menyesal!'_

.

.

.

_**~Tbc~**_

_**Keep or delete? **_

_**Please Review or PM ~^^~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n:**_Yaa saya datang lagi dengan chapter 2! hehe, bagaimana bagaimana? saya harap para _readers_ menyukainya yaa~! Ini lanjutannya, semoga menyukainya juga ya, dan ga usah basa-basi lagi kita balas review dulu!

Balas review:

Karin-Sica: Sudah dilanjut nihh, ya diusahakan update cepat. Soalnya lagi luang nih ehehe. Terimakasih sudah review~^^~

Hana Kazusa Laytis: siapp sudah di update nih. Semoga menyukainya yaa, dan terimakasih sudah revieww~^^~

KarinPinkLovely: Aww benarkah? terimaksih yaa sudah review, diusahakan update kilat dehh^^

Trancy Anafeloz: Aduh jadi terharu, terimaksih. Iya begitulah kalau membuat latar ahha, sekali lagi terimakasih ya sudah revieww~^^~

* * *

Selamat membacaa ~^^~

_**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin &Kamichama Karin chu© Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Help me, Prince!*~**_

* * *

**[Kazune Pov]**

Pagi hari pertamaku di Kerajaan Western ini disambut mentari pagi yang sangat cerah. Aku berjalan santai mengelilingi istana melihat-lihat, ternyata istana ini luas dan strategis. Aku mulai menyukai tempat ini secara pribadi. Menurutku sih ini tempat yang indah, terlihat sangat indah, batinku.

Tepat pada saat ku melewati pintu kamar bercorak bunga mawar, aku berhenti didepannya, merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya.. ini kamar Putri. Karena hanya pintu ini yang bercorak bunga mawar dan terlihat.. mewah?" aku berbicara sendiri disini dan kemudian melanjutkan _tour_ di istana ini.

Tidak lama aku berjalan dari tempat ku diam tadi, aku menemukan pintu yang sama. Pintu bercorak bunga mawar yang sama, tetapi di pinggir pintu ini terdapat sebuah tabung oksigen dan papan bertuliskan _Emergency_. Aku mulai terheran-heran dengannya.

'_Untuk apa tabung oksigen ada di depan pintu ini? Bukannya biasanya tabung oksigen hanya ada dalam ruang parmasi?'_ bingung dan penasaran adalah yang kurasakan sekarang. Ternyata istana ini memang menarik, batinku berbicara.

Kemudian, tak lama sejak aku memperhatikan ruangan-ruangan, aku berniat untuk melanjutkan lagi _tour_ dengan berjalan menuju halaman belakang kerajaan ini. Saat itu pun, suatu teka-teki meliputi pikiranku,

'_Apa yang membuat Putri Karin istimewa ya? Sampai-sampai ia diincar oleh Blackguard? Dari kemarin aku tidak melihat ada yang istimewa darinya..' _

Masih dengan pikiran itu berputar di kepalaku, beberapa saat kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. _'Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?'_ pikirku sendiri.

"**Hey**, jangan bertingkah seperti orang tidak _waras_ begitu. Nanti Putri Karin tidak akan suka padamu loh." ...

..

..

**EH?!**

Dengan sedikit tergagap, aku melirik ke samping dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan Himeka yang sudah ada disampingku.

"H-Himeka? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku terkejut. Ia hanya menatapku lalu tersenyum dan tertawa ringan.

"Mmm~ kapan yaa~? Mungkin pada saat kau melamun seperti orang tidak waras!" jawabnya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kau itu masih anak kecil. Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri, tidak baik," aku mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan sedikit gemas. Himeka pun dengan segera menghindari dariku dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Waaa! Kakak hentikan! Rambutku baru saja di rapihkan oleh Putri Karin!" Himeka menjerit menyalahkanku. Tak sadar, aku merasa waktu berhenti sejenak pada saat mendengar nama _Karin._

"Karin?" tanyaku pada Himeka. Himeka masih saja membereskan rambutnya yang tadi kuacak-acak dan menatapku kesal.

"Iya, tadi kami bermain di halaman belakang. Kenapa memang? Ahhh~ iya benar benar. **Cemburu** kaan~? Awww ternyata kakakku yang tampan ini sudah mulai cemburuan ya~!" dengan terkekeh, ia menggodaku dengan jahilnya. Entah mengapa, namun wajahku langsung saja bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata itu, meskipun pikiranku berkata _aku-tidak-cemburu._

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu! Siapa juga yang menyukai orang seperti dia," timpalku membalas kata-katanya tadi.

Himeka masih menatapku dengan wajah.. Agh! Menyebalkan menurutku.

"Hmmm masa~? Ahh aku tidak yakin~" saat itu Himeka memasang wajah dengan senyum-senyum seperti mengatakan _jujur-saja-kenapa-sih? _Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terpojokkan dengan semua godaan salah satu malaikat kecilku ini.

"Astaga, Himeka. Kalau sampai aku menyukainya pun itu pasti karena otakku sudah dicuciolehnya! Dia kan seperti nenek sihir!" balasku membela diri sendiri. Kulipatkan kedua tanganku di depan dada layaknya orang dewasa. Namun, pada saat aku membayangkan Karin yang memakai jubah seperti nenek sihir, membawa sapu terbangnya, tertawa jahat, dan aura disekelilingnya sangat menakutkan. Itu membuat bergidik ngeri dan batinku pun berkata, _'Hiii. Kalau dibayangkan menyeramkan,' _

"Ohiya~? Tapi tapi tapi, bila Putri Karin memang benar menyukaimuu~ Bagaimana? Ditolak atau diterima nih~?"

"Ya tentu saja diteri―.. Tolak!" wupss ..

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain menyembunyikan semburat rona merah yang sekarang terpampang diwajahku. Hampir saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku, namun untunglah masih dapat di tahan olehku.

"Awww Kakak. Kasihan sekali Karin. Padahal aku ingin mempunyai kakak tiri sepertinya~. Benarkan, Kak?" tanya Himeka lagi menggodaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"..." Aku tidak menjawabnya, mengabaikan semua tatapannya, gerak-geriknya, dan lain-lain tentang dirinya saat itu.

"Hm? Bagaimana~?" Himeka memanggilku karena sedari tadi aku tidak meresponnya, kemudian menarik-narik lengan bajuku. Lama aku tidak menjawab, akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Ck. Terserah kau saja lah!" aku mendecak lantas pergi menjauh beberapa langkah darinya

"Ha! Kalah nih, Kakakku~? Hihi, wajahmu lucu sekali!" Himeka langsung tertawa puas sekali sampai berguling-guling di lantai, ia juga memukul-mukul lantai yang tidak bersalah itu. Oh kasihan sekali kau lantai...

Akhirnya aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengajaknya berkeliling bersamaku, meskipun sedikit susah karena ia masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di lantai. "Pfft.. Lihat! Wajahmu lucu sekali Kak!" Himeka yang berada di sampingku masih saja tertawa puas. Sedangkan aku hanya diam.

"..." Begini-begini juga aku tetap baik pada Himeka, karena aku tidak bisa marah pada adik kecilku itu.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang kami sampai di belakang istana, terlihat lapangan yang sangat luas. Sepertinya untuk latihan para pengawal, karena banyak peralatan perang di ujung lapang ini. Sudah pula ada beberapa pengawal yang sedang berlatih.

"Pangeran Kazune?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat karamel dan warna bola matanya yang...berbeda? Unik sekali, pikirku.

"Ah perkenalkan, saya guard pribadi Putri Karin, panggil saja Michi," ia memperkenalkan diri dan memberi hormat dengan sedikit membungkuk. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan menjawabnya.

"Kazune, panggil Kazune saja," akupun memperkenalkan diri padanya, dan tampaknya itu membuat ia tersenyum tipis. Lantas, aku melihat pedang yang ada disampingnya, pedang bagus. Sepertinya ia orang yang cukup hebat, batinku berbicara.

"Ini adalah tempat melatih kekuatan kami. Peralatan perang pun ada semua disini. Biasanya Putri Karin juga sering berlatih disini— Ah benar saja, Putri Karin sedang berlatih bersama Miyon," Michi menunjuk ke arah lapangan dan terlihat 2 orang wanita yang memakai pakaian latihan.

Aku memperhatikan mereka dengan lebih detil dan berjalan mendekati posisi mereka, diikuti oleh Michi dibelakangku. Sedangkan Himeka berlari ke ujung lapangan yang satu lagi. Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik, pikirku.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Miyon?" tanya Karin pada seseorang yang bernama Miyon itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Dengan senang hati, Putri," jawab Miyon membalas senyuman liciknya.

**Dan Mulai!** Karin mengeluarkan tongkat dewinya. Pakaiannya berubah pada saat Karin transformasi. Aku sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Karin bisa berubah menjadi Dewi. Seingatku di buku yang pernah aku baca, kalau tidak salah tongkat yang dipegangnya adalah tongkat yang sangat dahsyat kekuatannya. Selain itu, ia orang yang sangat ahli dalam kekuatan medis.

"_God Thunder!" _terdengarKarin yang pertama menyerang Miyon dan Miyon menangkisnya dengan pedang.

**Ciat! Ciaat! Ciat! Ciaat!** ― **(**Ya kurang lebih begitu lah pertarungan mereka **^_^")**

.

"Putri Karin tidak bisa dikalahkan. Aku saja pernah dikalahkannya," ucap Michi sembari tertawa ringan. Aku kembali memperhatikan gerakan Karin. Ternyata memang benar, gerakannya sangat terlatih, sulit dibaca oleh orang biasa. Namun pada saat itu, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahanya pada saat bertarung.

"Tapi tetap saja ia bodoh, kelemahannya terlihat sangat jelas. Pada saat ia menyerang, dia tidak memperhatikan bagian belakang, bagaimana bila musuh banyak dari belakang? Ia pasti sudah kalah telak," ujarku memberi komentar. Michi mengangguk mengerti.

Lama kami memperhatikan pertarungan mereka, akhirnya latihan ini dimenangkan oleh Karin. Miyon kalah telak dengan tongkat Karin yang mengarah pada wajahnya.

_._

_._

"Kau memang hebat seperti biasanya Putri." ucap Miyon masih terengah-engah mengambil nafas, sama dengan Karin, ia pun terlihat letih setelah latihan itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Karin melihat ke arah kiri lapangan tempat kami melihatnya dan ia terlihat.. Jengkel? Tentu saja, aku sendiri jengkel melihatnya!

Karin berjalan menghampiri kami. Pada saat itu Michi menyampaikan saran dariku tadi kepada Karin dan Karin mengangguk mengerti.

Saat itu juga aku meliriknya dan mencibir, "Bagaimana kau akan menang bila kelemahanmu terlihat sangat jelas. **Bodoh..**" aku menekankan pada kata 'bodoh' karena ia memang bodoh menurutku.

Kulihat wajahnya semakin merah padam karena marah, ia berjalan menghampiriku dan berhadapan langsung denganku. Terlihat ekspresinya yang sangat-sangat jengkel padaku. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan dingin.

"Apa? _Nantangin_?" ucapku sedikit keluar jalur dari kesopananku. Aku tidak mempedulikan sedang berbicara dengan siapa kali ini.

"Ugh kau itu! Maaf sebelumnya atas kelancanganku, Pangeran Kazune! Tolong jangan remehkan aku! Dan jangan bicara sembarangan tentangku! Kalau kau berani lawan aku sekarang!" Karin membentakku dengan sangat keras. Michi dan Miyon yang melihat pun sampai terkejut setengah mati.

'_Hey! Apa kau tidak lihat siapa yang kau bentak sekarang ini?' _pikirku terpancing emosi karenanya. Michi dan Miyon mulai khawatir dengan keadaan kami yang semakin memanas. Aku sudah bersiap akan melawannya, tanganku kukepalkan karena menahan amarahku yang meninggi karena orang bodoh dihadapanku ini.

"Ayo! Tidak mungkin kau akan menang dariku meskipun kekuatanmu kuat! Jangan menyombongkan dulu kekuatanmu!" bentakku membalasnya.

Michi dan Miyon terlihat semakin khawatir karena pertengkaran kami,

"Hey! Mengapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini?" bentak Miyon dan Michi mencampuri urusanku dan Karin.

Dengan sekejap aku dan Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan EVIL serta mengangkat tangan kami sejajar bahu kami. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi?

**Wushhh!**

Kekuatan berupa api keluar dari tangan kami masing-masing. Api milikku berwarna biru, sedangkan Karin bewarna hijau. Dan untuk informasi.. Kekuatan ini sangat berbahaya bila mengenai tubuh.

Saat itu juga mereka langsung diam sejenak. **Tap Tap**..! Michi dan Miyon reflek mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah dari kami.

"Ah.. Maaf Pangeran, Putri.."

.

.

**Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Di tengah adu mulut pun, tiba-tiba ada beberapa pengawal datang menghampiri kami dengan tergesa-gesa.. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka tergesa-gesa seperti itu?

.

"Putri, Pangeran! Blackguard sudah bergerak dan sekarang mereka sedang menyusup ke istana! Raja dan Ratu menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian. Tolong beri kami perintah!"

.

* * *

**[Karin Pov]**

Serentak kami terkejut mendengar berita itu. Kazune yang sama terkejutnya pun terlihat bergegas memikirkan rencana, tapi harus dengan cepat!

"Hey Pangeran yang _pintar_, bisakah kau lebih cepat berpikirnya? Kami menunggu!" ledekku sembari bertolak pinggang. Ia terlihat jengkel karena kata-kataku tadi dan dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku dengan kasar, Aww menyakitkan.

"Diam kau! Apa kau ingin tertangkap oleh mereka? Kalau tidak, kau diam saja, dan biarkan aku berpikir! Kondisi sekarang sangat minim waktu!" bentaknya padaku seperti.. monster? Tapi memang benar kata-katanya itu, aku tidak mau tertangkap!

Aku melepas paksa tanganku yang ditariknya tadi dan mendengus kesal. _'Dasar aneh..' _kumenatapnya dengan tatapan _evil_.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang ada di pikiranku, dimana Himeka? Aku melihat-lihat ke sekitar dan aku temukan ia sedang berada di sisi lapangan yang satunya lagi sembari melihat ke arah kami.

'_Gawat, bila Putri Himeka sendiri, ia akan dijadikan sasaran juga!' _pikirku panik.

Tugasku sebagai putri adalah memerintah kerajaan dan menjaga kerajaan tetap berdiri. Tapi bila ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku, meskipun resikonya besar aku pasti akan menolongnya. Sudah lagi yang sedang ada dalam kesulitan adalah Putri Kerajaan Eastern! '_Oh_ _noo!'_

"Aku tunda pertarungan kita!" ucapku sekilas kepada Kazune, lantas aku bergegas lari ke sisi lapangan yang satu lagi menghampiri Himeka. "Hey!" terdengar Kazune memanggilku dari belakang, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

.

Tepat pada saatku berlari ke arah Himeka, benar sekali dugaanku. Salah satu pasukan Blackguard sudah berada di belakang Himeka! Ia sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengayuhnya ke arah Himeka.

"Putri Karin! Putri Himeka!" terdengar teriakan Miyon dan Michi jauh dibelakangku. Sedangkan Kazune mengikutiku dibelakang, sepertinya ia sadar keadaan Himeka saat ini. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka dan terus berlari menuju Himeka. Himeka sendiri terlihat _shock_ dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata membulat besar.

Namun, pada saat itu sepertinya orang yang berada di belakang Himeka menyadari kedatanganku dan dengan cepat ia mengambil panahnya dan mengarahkan panahnya padaku.

Seketika aku berhenti berlari dan-

"Awas!"

**Brugh! **

Tubuhku terjatuh bersama dengan seseorang yang mendorongku dari samping. Panah tadi sedikit mengenai wajahku dan akhirnya menimbulkan luka di pipiku.

"Akh!" suara rintihan terdengar disampingku, dengan segera kulihat siapa orang itu dan ternyata ia adalah Kazune! Terlihat tangannya yang terluka terkena panah tadi karena menolongku.

"K-Kazune? Kau―"

"S-sudah! Cepat kau lari pada Himeka!" perintahnya padaku. Aku langsung saja diam mendengar ia memerintahku, tapi aku menuruti kata-katanya, aku berlari dengan cepat ke arah Himeka.

'_Semoga tidak terlambat sebelum pedang itu mengenai Putri Himeka. Bila Putri Himeka tidak bergegas lari, ia akan terkena peda-' _

.

_._

* * *

**[Kazune Pov] (Back)**

"Hey!" teriakku memanggil Karin yang tengah berlari ke sisi lapangan yang satu lagi.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan?' _pikirku dan langsung mengejarnya. Ternyata Karin menghampiri Himeka yang berada disana.

'_Benar juga, bila Himeka sendirian, ia juga akan menjadi sasaran!' _pikirku.

Benar saja, salah satu pasukan Blackguard sudah berada di belakang Himeka dan pedangnya sudah diarahkan pada Himeka, _'Gawat!'_

Aku masih setengah jalan sampai kesisi lapangan itu dan aku tahu aku akan terlambat sebelum pedang itu mengenai Himeka!

Tapi orang itu berhenti karena menyadari Karin yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan panah dan melepaskan panahnya tepat ke arah Karin!

Karin berhenti berlari saat melihat panah itu mengarah kepadanya, dan dengan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini aku langsung saja berlari ke arah Karin dan mendorongnya.

**Brugh!**

"Akh!" alhasil tanganku terluka cukup parah. Sedangkan Karin hanya terluka gores saja di pipinya. _'Tapi syukurlah ia tidak terluka parah..' _pikirku sejenak.

"K-Kazune? Kau―" Karin terkejut pada saat melihatku. Dengan segera aku memotong kata-katanya.

"S-sudah! Cepat kau lari pada Himeka!" perintahku padanya. Ia terlihat terkejut, lagi, dan melihat pada tanganku yang terluka. Wajahnya berubah khawatir pada saat itu. Tapi ia akhirnya menuruti kata-kataku dan bergegas lari ke arah Himeka.

'_Karin, aku percayakan padamu!' _. Aku memegangi tanganku yang terluka, dan pada saat aku melihat mereka lagi―

**-Wushh!**

"Kyaaaa!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**Please review!~^^~**_

* * *

_**a/n: **__Yaa terimaksih sudah membaca. Dan mohon maaf ya bila ada misstypo, soalnya lagi agak males mengoreksi ulang ehehe. Arigato~^^~ and please review^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: **_**Akhirnya bisa **_**update**_** lagi yaa~! Terimakasih yang sudah membaca! Saya sangat senang apabila anda-anda bisa me-**_**review**_** juga, tapi saya juga senang karena sudah membaca **_**story**_** saya ini.. terharuu T^T. Oke sekarang semoga **_**chapter**_** ini membuat para **_**readers **_**penasaran dan terus membaca **_**story**_** saya ya~ ehehe**

**Balas review:**

KarinPinkLovely : Terimakasih sudah review lagii^^, saya jadi terharuuu T^T, semoga menyukai chapter berikut ini juga ya^^. Oh iya, Kazunenya terluka sih baru pembukaaan , dan di chapter ini **aksi**nya baru dimulai! Wahahaha, eh? (Lupakan bagian tertawanya^^)

* * *

**Selamat membacaa ~^^~**

_**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin &Kamichama Karin chu© Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Help me, Prince!*~**_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Karin bergegas lari ke arah Himeka. Sedangkan Kazune yang terluka terdiam ditempat mempercayakan Himeka pada Karin._

'_Karin, aku percayakan padamu!'_

_(End Of Flashback)_

_._

_._

* * *

Pedang itu dengan cepat melayang ke arah Himeka,

"Kyaaaa!"

**Brugh! Srek!**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

"Tidakkk!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada saat itu.

Mengapa? Karena...

Pada saat yang sama aku mendorong Himeka, pedang itu malah mengenai gaunku yang indah ini dan... rusakk! Kesal, marah, dan sedih adalah yang kurasakan saat ini. Sudah lagi ada luka gores di wajahku yang imut ini.. (eh?)

"Waaa! Gaunku! Kau harus menerima pembalasannya!" karena kesal aku membentak penyusup itu dan langsung mengeluarkan tongkat dewiku, mengarahkah tongkatku padanya.

"**God Thunder!"**

"Agh!"

Aku langsung saja menyerang orang itu dengan kilat dan akhirnya ia jatuh.

'_Haha, ternyata hanya tingkat bawah, mudah sekali dikalahkan..' _pikirku sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

Miyon dan Michi menghampiri kami dengan tergesa-gesa, terlihat raut wajah kekhawatiran dari mereka. Lantas aku untuk menenangkannya, aku menyuruh mereka untuk membawa penyusup itu ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka menuruti kata-kataku dan langsung membawa penyusup yang pingsan itu ke ruang bawah tanah.

Dan pada saat itu juga aku baru sadar kembali bahwa.. gaunku kan rusak!

'_Waa! Aku lupa bahwa gaunku ini rusak! Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke dalam istana dengan pakaian seperti ini?' _batinku menjerit dan itu membuat semburat rona merah tampak di pipiku.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Akhirnya penyusup itu jatuh pingsan karena serangan Karin. Aku bersyukur Himeka tidak apa-apa, ternyata Karin bisa diandalkan juga, pikirku. Dan juga sepertinya semua penyusup sudah mundur, kecuali seorang yang ditangkap tadi.

Saat ini Himeka masih terduduk di depan sana sembari menangis, sudah lagi gaun yang Karin pakai rusak karena menyelematkan Himeka. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat Karin dalam keadaan bahaya.

Aku melihat Karin yang kini sedang terduduk di bawah dan bertingkah.. aneh.. Ia melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah... panik.

Aku sejenak berpikir, apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya? Lama aku berpikir, jawaban mulai melintas di benakku.

'_Ohhh itu pasti karena gaunnya yang rusak itu ya. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke dalam istana dengan pakaian seperti itu, ahahaha dia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan nanti -_-. Hah, dasar merepotkan..'_

Aku segera menghampiri Karin yang masih _celingak-celinguk_ melihat sekelilingnya. Lantas aku membuka jas pakaianku yang cukup panjang dan meletakkannya di pundak Karin, tampaknya itu membuat Karin tersontak terkejut.

"Pakai ini. Kau lebih memutuhkannya," setelah tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian ke elus puncak kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia terlihat semakin terkejut, tetapi aku langsung pergi menghampiri Himeka untuk menenangkannya yang masih menangis sedari tadi.

"Huaa! Kakak!" saat itu semakin aku mendekati Himeka, semakin pula tangisannya kencang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat adik kecilku itu.

"Sudah-sudah Himeka, tenanglah. Orang itu sudah pergi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau harus berterimakasih pada Karin nanti, ya?" ucapku menenangkan Himeka yang masih menangis kencang, dan sekarang ditambah lagi..

Himeka menarik lenganku yang terluka! O_o

.

"Whaa-! H-Himeka, bisa k-kau tidak menarik t-tanganku yang satu i-ini..?" tanyaku sembari meringis menahan sakit. Himeka langsung terkejut dan meminta maaf padaku diselingi sesenggukkan.

"Waa! Maafkan aku, Kak! Aku tidak tahu tanganmu terluka! Maaf! Maaf!"

"I-iya, lebih baik sekarang tolong berhenti menangis," masih dengan menahan rasa pilu, aku duduk di sampingnya. Himeka mengangguk dan lama-kelamaan tangisannya berhenti. Tetapi ia masih saja meminta maaf karena menarik tanganku yang terluka itu dan aku hanya tersenyum membuatnya tenang.

Kemudian aku melihat Karin mendekati kami dengan memakai jas yang kuberikan tadi dan duduk bersampingan denganku di pinggir lapangan ini.

"A-ah i-itu.., Pangeran Kazune. Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan ini dan.. tadi menyelamatkanku," ujarnya dengan ragu-ragu menatapku.

Aku sedikit ingin tertawa melihatnya yang berterimakasih itu, baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya berterimakasih padaku ^^. Lucu... (eh?)

"Ahaha. Tidak usah dipikirkan, kau juga sudah menyelamatkan Himeka, terimakasih," jawabku sembari tertawa ringan. Karin menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mungkin karena aku menjawabnya tidak ketus seperti biasanya ya? Dan ditambah pula, wajahnya kini yang terlihat bersemu merah. Aku pun tersontak terkejut.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat merah," ujarku khawatir kepadanya. _'Jangan-jangan karena kejadian tadi ia sakit?' _pikirku sejenak.

Wajahnya semakin merona setelah aku bertanya kepadanya.

"T-Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Justru aku seharusnya yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Tanganmu terluka cukup parah. Lalu.. " kata-katanya menggantung membuatku penasaran,

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap seperti Putri Himeka ya, Kazune!" Karin berseru dengan tersenyum Manis.. (?)

Aku tersipu malu karena dikatakan seperti itu, Himeka sendiri tertawa kecil di sampingku. Aku mendengus kesal kepada Himeka yang kini sedang tertawa lepas seperti saat menggodaku.

"Heyy, hentikan Himeka. Bila kau menertawaiku lagi, kau tidak pantas menjadi Pu―"

**Smack!**

"Oww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Himeka?!" bentakku pada Himeka yang telah memukulku. Himeka hanya mendengus kesal lalu pergi ke dalam istana, sedangkan Karin masih tertawa disampingku.

"Ahaha! Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kalian itu sangat menyenangkan!" seru Karin sembari tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapih dan putih.

Sekali lagi wajahku merona merah karenanya, sudah berapa kali sejak tadi ya? Karena malu, aku pun memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Hmm, itu hanya menurutmu saja, Karin." Kurasakan Karin hanya diam menatapku. Namun tiba-tiba saja Karin berpindah posisi mendekatiku. Langsung terasa wajahku yang sudah tersipu ini semakin merona merah.

"Kazune. Biarkan aku bantu menutup luka itu," ia menatapku dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam, bisa terlihat dari bola matanya yang indah itu.

"Maksudmu?" Karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud, aku bertanya.

"Mendekatlah, aku tidak bisa menjangkau tanganmu yang terluka itu. Biarkan aku melihat lukanya,"

Aku menatapnya ragu, apa yang akan ia lakukan pada tanganku? Tapi akhirnya aku mendekat padanya dan ia melihat luka ditanganku ini.

.

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Aku melihat lukanya, terlihat luka itu cukup dalam dan.. aku rasa di panah tersebut sudah diolesi oleh racun.

'_Aku mungkin bisa menutup lukanya sekarang dengan kekuatanku. Tapi racun itu harus segera di obati, tidak bisa langsung disembuhkan oleh kekuatanku..' _pikirku sembari menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" tampaknya helaan nafasku itu membuat Kazune penasaran dan menatapku khawatir.

"Eh tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja, dan jangan tegang," aku tersenyum dan langsung mendekatkan telapak tanganku pada tangannya yang terluka.

Konsentrasi penuh harus kulakukan dengan menutup mataku, mengumpulkan kekuatan medisku di tanganku ini. Dan-

**Wushh~**

Kekuatanku berupa asap berwarna hijau keluar dari tanganku ini lalu menyelimuti luka itu.

Kazune terlihat terkejut dengan kekuatanku, karena lukanya akhirnya menutup dengan cepat. Mungkin ia tidak percaya dengan kekuatan yang aku punya ini..

Setelah lukanya tertutup sempurna aku menghentikan kekuatanku. Kemudian, selesai mengobatinya, aku mengatur nafasku yang masih tidak teratur karena lelah, kekuatan medis itu memakan banyak tenaga, maka dari itu hanya orang tertentu yang mempunyai kekuatan sepertiku.

"Hahh.. Selesai. Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanyaku kepada Kazune yang masih terdiam menatapku.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Hm? Bagaimana?" tanyaku sekali lagi memastikan, karena sejak tadi ia hanya diam saja memperhatikan tangannya.

"... Eh? Maaf. Iya sudah baikan. Terimakasih," jawabnya tergugup dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Emh, tapi Kazune. Kau sudah terkena racun dari panah tadi dan itu akan berkontraksi beberapa jam lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan racun itu, maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku kau terluka.." ucapku sembari menunduk menyesal.

'_Kalau saja tadi aku yang terkena panah, mungkin Kazune tidak akan terkena racun itu. Lebih baik aku yang terluka, karena aku bisa menyembuhkan racun itu dengan sendirinya..' _

"EH. Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Jadi tid―"

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Setelah selesai menutup lukaku, aku melihatnya terengah-engah. Mungkin karena tenaga yang dibutuhkan banyak, dan keringat pun bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Hm? Bagaimana?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku ini dan segera menjawab.

"... Eh? Maaf. Iya sudah baikan. Terimakasih," jawabku. Aku menatap tanganku yang tadi terluka, sekarang luka itu benar-benar hilang! Kagum, itulah perasaanku saat ini.

"Emh, tapi Kazune. Kau sudah terkena racun dari panah tadi dan itu akan berkontraksi beberapa jam lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan racun itu, maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku kau terluka.." ujarnya sembari menunduk menyesal.

"EH. Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Jadi tid―"

"Tidak! Aku harus menyembuhkan racun itu! Baiklah, aku akan membuat obat untukmu! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku harus membuatnya sekarang karena kemungkinan racun itu akan berkontraksi beberapa jam lagi!" ucapnya memotong kata-kataku dengan bersemangat dan panjang.

Ia bergegas masuk ke istana tanpa mendengar pendapatku lagi setelah itu, aku hanya diam melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang menjauh.

"Dasar aneh..." ucapku.

"Hmm~ Tapi **MANIS** kan, Kakakku yang tampannn~!" terdengar suara seseorang yang mengagetkanku.. 2 kali!

Himeka terkikik disampingku sembari menutup mulutnya.

"Bukannya kau sudah pergi? Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini?" aku menghela nafasdan bertanya pada Himeka, tetapi ia malah semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah di godai oleh adikku yang satu itu, lantas aku pergi meninggalkannya dibelakangku dan pergi ke kamarku di istana ini. Tidak ada gunanya melawan adikku yang satu itu.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

Di dalam istana, Karin sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat obat untuk Pangeran Kazune, ia mencari-cari bahan untuk membuat obat itu sendiri, karena hanya Karin lah yang sangat ahli dalam kegiatan seperti ini,

Di ruang parmasi terlihat Karin yang sedang meracik obat itu dengan sangat serius, semua ini ia lakukan karena merasa bersalah pada Pangeran Kazune yang kini terluka karenanya.

"Hah, aku heran, kenapa orang-orang itu mengincar kekuatanku. Toh, bagaimana caranya mereka mengambil kekuatanku?" ujar Karin berbicara sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian,

"Nah, selesai! Aku harus segera memberikannya kepada Kazune!" seru Karin dan segera membereskan tempat itu karena sudah berantakan dengan bahan dan alat untuk membuat racikan obat.

Kemudian ia membawa obat yang berupa air itu keluar ruangan parmasi, dan kebetulan sekali ada maid istana yang sedang melewatinya.

"Putri Karin? Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya maid itu

"Ah bisakah kau memberikan obat ini kepada Pangeran Kazune? Katakan ini dariku untuk menangkal racun itu dan ini sudah kuberi perasa strawberi. Sudah ya, terimakasih!" seru Karin dan pergi begitu saja.

Maid itu hanya tersenyum melihat Putrinya yang ceria seperti itu. Ternyata mereka beruntung mempunyai Putri seperti Karin.

Sementara maid itu memberikan obat kepada Kazune, Karin memustuskan untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya dan setelah itu ia bersantai di kamarnya,

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Sekarang setelah menyegarkan tubuh, aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku. Sedikit kesal karenabaru saja aku akan bersantai, ini sudah ada yang menggangu lagi.

Lantas aku segera menyuruhnya masuk,

"Masuk!"

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang maid membawa segelas air berwarna merah muda dan segelas air mineral, tentunya dengan nampan.

"Pangeran, ini obat untuk menangkal racunnya. Putri Karin sendiri yang membuatnya, dan Putri berkata bahwa obat ini sudah diberi perasa strawberi," ujar maid itu sembari meletakkan nampan itu di meja kamarku.

"Oh, terimakasih," jawabku dan setelah meletakkan nampan itu ia pamit lalu akhirnya maid itu pergi.

Sejenak aku memperhatikan obat itu, warnanya seperti sirup strawberi.

'_Dilihat dari warnanya, menyegarkan. Ternyata ia memang benar ahli dalam medis, ya?' _pikirku dan langsung meminum obat itu.

Rasa strawberi dan mint terasa setelah aku meminumnya. Dilanjutkan dengan air mineral untuk menghapuskan rasa strawberi itu dari mulutku. Hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, dan sepertinya obat ini sudah mulai bereaksi.

Baru saja selesai meneguk air mineral itu, aku mendengar suara keributan di luar kamarku, aku menatap jam dinding yang berada di kamarku dan menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Ada apa sampai mereka ribut seperti itu? Jam segini tidak ada acara apapun kan?" kataku berbicara sendiri dan akhirnya memastikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Aku keluar kamar dan melihat banyak pelayan yang tergesa-gesa berlari kesana kemari, ada juga yang terlihat gelisah, dan sampai ada yang menangis?

"Pangeran!" terdengar seseorang yang memanggilku, dan aku mencari-cari asal suara itu, sedikit susah karena banyak sekali orang-orang yang menghalangi.

"Pangeran! Apa tadi anda bersama Putri Karin?" tanya seseorang yang pastinya Michi dengan panik. Aku menatapnya bingung,

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak, aku tidak bersama Karin setelah kejadian tadi," jawabku

"Putri Karin... **menghilang**."

.

'_MENGHILANG?'_

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Bukannya tadi ia baik-baik saja? Bukannya semua penyusup sudah pergi?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi karena panik.

"Maaf Pangeran, sebenarnya penyusup yang kami tangkap tadi, melarikan diri. Pada saat itu juga salah satu maid berkata bahwa pada saat ia mengetuk pintu kamar Putri Karin, Putri tidak menjawab, karena khawatir ia langsung masuk begitu saja dan melihat kamarnya sudah sangat berantakan," ucap Michi menjelaskan kejadian ini.

"Berantakan? Ini pasti.. Tidak salah lagi, pasti penyusup itu yang menculik Karin. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh milik penyusup itu? Atau infomarsi dari penyusup itu?" tanyaku pada Michi yang kini sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Ah ada! Dia berkata sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan tempat berkumpul mereka!" jawab Michi

"Kalau begitu cepat kerahkan pasukan untuk mengejar penyusup itu! Aku yakin Karin dibawa dengan penyusup itu, dan mereka belum terlalu jauh untuk dikejar. Ceritakan padaku yang kau dengar dari penyusup itu nanti!" perintahku pada Michi dan Michi segera bergegas menyiapkan pasukan untuk mengejar penyusup itu.

Sementara aku menunggu, aku menghadap kepada Raja dan Ratu untuk mendengar perintah mereka.

Di depan Raja dan Ratu aku berlutut,

"Pangeran Kazune, saya perintahkan kau untuk mencari Putri Karin bersama pasukan yang disediakan. Kami sangat berharap pada kekuatanmu, tolong.. tolong bawa pulang Putri Karin," ucap Ratu sembari menitikkan air mata.

"Kami memberikan tugas ini sebagai tugas utama, kami akan memberitakan tugas ini kepada Kerajaan Eastern setelah kau membawa Putri Karin kembali. Saya akan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah sangat membantu kerajaan kami. Tapi tolong bawa Putri Karin kembali.." perintah Raja sudah ditetapkan, dan itu adalah perintah untukku.

"Baiklah Raja, Ratu. Tugas saya disini untuk melindungi kerajaan dan Putri Karin, tapi maafkan saya karena lalai dalam melindungi Putri Karin. Berikanlah kepercayaan anda pada saya, dan saya pasti.. akan membawa Putri Karin kembali..."

.

"Kau satu-satunya harapan kami, Pangeran Kazune."

.

.

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Please review~**_

* * *

**a/n: Mohon maaf ya untuk para **_**readers**_** kalau-kalau ada misstypo, karena saya sedang **agak** malas lagi untuk mengoreksi^^. Terimakasih sudah membacaa!~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Yaa~ sudah lama tidak update ya, _gomenne _untuk para _readers _sudah menunggu chapter sekarang m(_ _)m. Kebetulan sekali pada saat mau update, eh koneksi di rumah ga jalan. Sedih banget ya T^T. Jadi semoga memaklumi yaa kalau-kalau agak lama meng-update lagi yaa, _gomen gomen _m(_ _)m.

Oh iya dan terimaksih bagi yang sudah ripiuw-ripiuw^^, kebanyakan _anonymous _ya? Tapi tidak apa-apa lah, ripiuw-ripiuw tersebut membuat saya semangat menulis kelanjutannya! Dan juga terimaksih banyak untuk _alert-alert _yg diberikan pada cerita ini^^~

Balas review^^:

**KarinPinkLovely:** terimakasih sudah review lagi yaa T^T, saya terharuu ^^. Iya semolga chapter sekarang juga suka ya, terus lanjut reviewnya juga gapapa, malah seneng^^ (*eh). Makasih lagii~^^

**KawaiiA:** terimakasih sudah revieww^^. Jin? Ada adaaa~ tenang saja yaa, baru di chapter ini muncul nama Jin^^. Semoga menyukai chapter berikut ini yaa~^^

**Riza ssi hanazono ningsih clalu:** terimakasih sudah review^^. Ini sudah updatee, masih penasarankah? Kalau masih lanjut baca sampai selesai yaa~^^~. Semoga menyukai chpater ini ya^^

**Oceana Queen:** terimakasih sudah review^^. Ini sudah dilanjutin nihh, benarkah seru? Oh aku terharuu T^T. Semoga suka dengan chapter berikut yaa~^^~

Huruf '_miring', _menandakan dalam pikiran, _flashback, _kata-kata asing, dll.

Huruf '_miring+bold' _, menandakan kata-kata yang diberi penekanan, dll.

* * *

**Selamat membacaa ~^^~**

_**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin &Kamichama Karin chu© Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Help me, Prince!*~**_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_... Tugas saya disini untuk melindungi kerajaan dan Putri Karin, tapi maafkan saya karena lalai dalam melindungi Putri Karin. Berikanlah kepercayaan anda pada saya, dan saya pasti.. akan membawa Putri Karin kembali..."_

_._

"_Kau satu-satunya harapan kami, Pangeran Kazune."_

.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

"Ugh..."

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata dengan berat karena cahaya matahari langsung menuju mataku ini. Sesaat pandanganku mulai jelas, aku melihat sekeliling.

"... DIMANA INI?" jeritku dengan sangat-sangat keras sampai bergema di ruangan ini.

Aku baru sadar bahwa pada saatku terbangun, aku sudah berada di bangunan tua yang dikelilingi oleh hutan. Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut, coba? Sudah lagi, tanganku diikat kebelakang dengan tali. Sudah lengkap penederitaanku ini.

Sebelum melakukan sesuatu, aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini...

'_Ah iya, aku dibawa oleh penyusup itu. Setelah pertarungan di kamarku itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.. sepertinya aku terkecoh oleh tekniknya dan alhasil... aku diculik,'_

**Tap tap tap tap..**

Pada saat itu juga, aku dikejutkan oleh suara langkah kaki seseorang. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin mendekat pada tempatku ini, seiring langkah kaki berbunyi, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik, hey nona," suara seorang wanita terdengar dari arah langkah kaki itu berasal, aku pun dapat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah orang yang sudah menculikku.

"Siapa kau?" sekali lagi aku berteriak setelah melihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku. Sesaat aku memperhatikannya, aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya itu.

"Kau masih belum sadar juga aku siapa? Ck ck ck," wanita itu mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal dan langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita itu, mensejajarkan tinggiku yang ternyata sama dengannya..

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu! Memang siapa kau ini? Cepat katakan!" bentakku padanya tepat di muka. Ia tertawa mendengarku dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-kataku tadi.

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau kau tidak menyadarinya juga. Aku adalah penyusup yang merusak **gaun** tersayangmu itu, nona,"senyuman licik terpampang di wajahnya. Tentu saja aku terkejut pada saat mendengar bahwa ia adalah penyusup yang merusak gaunku waktu itu. Tapi kenapa ia bisa menculikku begini? Bukannya ia sudah ditahan?

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kita pergi sekarang, karena pasukan yang mencarimu sudah mulai bergerak," tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mendorongku ke luar bangunan tua itu dengan kasar. Aku berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tetapi tidak bisa karena ia menpererat tali ditanganku itu.

"Jangan berani-berani kau melepaskan tali ini, atau kau tidak mau diikat ditangan?" tanya wanita itu dengan dingin. Pertamanya aku masih bingung apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Maksudmu?" kulirik wanita itu dengan sinis.

"Ya kalau kau tidak mau diikat di tangan... Akan aku ikat di **lehermu **agar kau tidak banyak biacara lagi,"

**Σ( ° o°|||)? **

Kata-kata yang cukup panjang, menusuk, dan sangat sangat dalam artinya, membuatku diam tidak bergerak. "D-di tangan saja, m-maaf," dan aku pun hanya bisa tertawa tidak jelas. _'Kejam sekali dia ¬_¬' _pikirku sembari mendesah kesal.

Lantas, wanita itu pergi ke samping bangunan ini,

'_Huh, Menyebalkan!'_ pekikku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu kembali membawa kuda yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan, sepertinya itu kuda dari kerajaanku, karena tidak mungkin ia mendapatkan kuda secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia menaikkanku pada kuda itu, karena tanganku yang diikat jadi aku tidak bisa menaiki kuda itu sendiri. Disusul wanita itu yang menaiki kuda yang sama, namun di belakangku.

"Pegangan yang erat atau kau akan jatuh! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh dan melarikan diri," tangan sudah menggenggam tali kuda dengan erat, dengan sekali hentakan langsung memukulkan tali kuda itu agar berlari kencang.

"Whaa!" aku sedikit terkejut pada saat kuda itu berlari, sampai-sampai aku hampir terjatuh. Hampir.

**Tak!**

Terdengar suara benda yang jatuh, aku melihat ke belakang melihat benda apa yang terjatuh itu. Yang kulihat, benda itu memantulkan cahaya, berwarna emas.. dan itu sepertinya.. Kalungku? Sedangkan kuda yang kunaiki sudah melaju kencang.

**Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!**

'_Waaa! Bagaimana ini? Kalung itu kan pemberian Ratu padaku.. dan kuda ini juga sudah jauh dari bangunan itu...Hahh, tidak apa-apa lah. Kalung itu mungkin bisa menjadi tanda untuk pasukan dari kerajaan yang mencariku.. benar juga. Semoga saja wanita ini tidak tahu..'_

Kuda yang membawa kami mulai melaju ke arah selatan dari kerajaanku, sepertinya kami sudah jauh dari kerajaan, karena aku tidak terlalu mengenali hutan ini...

Sejenak aku berpikir, bagaimana keadaanku nanti? Akan dibawa kemana aku ini?

'_Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Adakah yang akan menolongku? Apa aku akan.. mati? Tidakk! Siapapun... Pangeran Kazune... tolong aku...'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**[Kazune POV] **_(Dilain tempat pada waktu yang sama)_

Aku sedang dalam perjalan mengejar penyusup yang menculik Karin itu bersama pasukan kerajaan Western. Disini aku yang memimpin pasukan dan yang menjadi wakil adalah Michi dan Miyon. Namun ini tidak bisa dibilang pasukan, karena aku hanya membawa 2 pengawal, Michi, Miyon dan aku sebagai ketua.

Aku hanya memilih mereka yang sudah berpengalaman lama dalam medan pertarungan, karena yang lain hanya akan merepotkan.

Kami sudah lumayan jauh dari kerajaan, dan akhirnya kami menemukan ciri-ciri adanya orang yang melewati jalan ini, menuju arah selatan dari kerajaan. Kami berhenti pada bangunan tua yang sudah sangat lama tidak terurus nan jauh di dalam hutan.

"Pangeran, sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru saja menempati bangunan ini dan kemungkinan besar adalah Putri Karin. Karena aku menemukan ini," Miyon memberikan kalung emas dengan lambang Kerajaan Western padaku, pada saat menerima kalung itu, tercium aroma parfum, parfum khas Karin.

'_Ini parfum Karin, tidak salah lagi, ia pasti berada di tempat ini sebelumnya,'_

Aku memperhatikan kalung ini lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan itu untuk mencari informasi lebih detil. Di dalam, terlihat masih ada tumpukan kayu adan bara api yang masih hangat.

'_Benar! Mereka pasti belum jauh, api unggun itu masih terasa hangat!'_

Aku bergegas kembali ke luar bagunan itu dan menemui Michi dan Miyon. Mereka menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Ah benar! Itu kalung milik Putri Karin!" seru Michi yang baru melihat kalung ini.

"Iya, sepertinya mereka belum jauh. Ayo cepat! Kita harus mengejar penyusup itu sebelum Putri Karin terluka!" perintahku pada pasukan.

Dengan bersemangat, kemudian kami pun langsung menuju ke arah selatan, mengikuti jejak kuda yang masih sedikit terlihat.

.

.

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Sudah lama kami menunggangi kuda ini, namun masih saja belum sampai di pengujung hutan ini. Aku lelah melihat begitu banyak pohon yang melewati mataku sedari tadi, dan itu membuatku untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan seseorang di belakangku ini.

"Hey, aku belum tahu namamu tadi," ucapku dengan nada kesal. Tampaknya, wanita yang berada di belakanku ini sedikit dikejutkan oleh pertanyaanku.

"Rika, namaku Rika," jawab wanita yang bernama Rika itu. Kupikir ternyata ia mau juga memberitahu namanya. Lantas, aku kembali memikirkan suatu pembicaraan agar tidak terlalu hening. Meskipun aku tahu, aku sedang berada dalam keadaan gawat.

"Hm, Rika. Aku akan dibawa kemana?" tanyaku mengajak berbicara, nada bicaraku maish bisa dibilang biasa, karena bila wanita diajak berbicara lembut, ia pun akan terpengaruh. Mungkin. Sejenak, ide melintas di benakku.

'_Saat kita berbincang-bincang, saat itu lah aku mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setelah itu aku mengajaknya beristirahat, dan pasti ia kelelahan dan mengantuk. Pada saat itulah rencana ku kabur! Ehehe, bagus kan rencanaku?^^'_

Setelah aku bertanya, Rika tidak menjawabku dengan sangat lama, tetapi akhirnya ia menjawabku.

"Percuma aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan tahu dimana tempat itu," jawab Rika dengan dingin, aku mendengus kesal karena merasa di remehkan. Namun aku tetap berusaha untuk mengorek semua informasi tentang dirinya.

"Lalu.. Kau itu pasukan Blackguard ya? Aku akan diserahkan pada siapa? Ketua Blackguard? Apa dia kejam? Hanya kau yang ditugaskan untuk menuculikku? Atau ada teman lain yang bersamamu? Siapa nama ketua Blackguard itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, dan sepertinya itu cukup membuat Rika terlihat kesal.

"Agh! Kau terlalu banyak bertanya! Jawabanmu ya, ya, ya, tidak, ada, dan **Jin Kuga**! Sudah cukup jawabannya? Atau mau tambah lagi?" jawab Rika berturut-turut seperti aku bertanya padanya. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya marah seperti itu.

'_Oh ternyata __**Jin Kuga**__ nama ketua Blackguard itu. Tidak aku sangka ia bisa di kelabuhi dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku berhasil menjebaknya dengan menanyakan nama ketua Blackguard! Ahahaha bodoh sekali dia!' _pikirku sembari tertawa ringan. Tidak memikirkan nama ketua Blackguard itu..

Aku terus saja mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, atau lebih tepatnya 'bercerita' padanya. Namun lebih bisa dibilang, bahwa aku sedang _curhat_ dengannya. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian.

"Rikaa~, aku lelah. Bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Kuda ini juga sudah terlihat lelah membawa kita berjam-jam, apa kau mau kuda itu jatuh dan tidak bisa membawa kita lagi? Tidak 'kan," ucapku setengah memelas kepada Rika. Ia melirikku jengkel pada saat itu, tetapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Ia menyerah dengan tawaran itu.

"Hahh, baiklah. Setelah keluar dari hutan, istirahat sebentar lalu pergi,"

"Yey!" seruku gembira karena akhirnya bisa turun dari kuda ini.

.

.

_(Skip Time)_

Kami sudah keluar dari hutan dan beristirahat di hamparan rumput hijau pinggir sungai yang membatasi daerah hutan dan daerah pemukiman desa, tetapi masih cukup jauh untuk sampai ke pemukiman itu. Dan saat ini pun adalah saat yang tepat dimana aku akan memulai rencana.

Kebetulan sekali Rika terlihat setengah mengantuk, karena matanya sudah menunjukan kantuk yang sangat berat. Diriku sendiri berada di dekatnya, mulai bergerak ke daerah hutan secara perlahan. Berusaha tidak membangunkan Rika. Aku berencana untuk sembunyi di semak-semak dalam hutan menunggunya sampai tertidur pulas.

Bergeser dan terus bergeser yang kulakukan, sedikit demi sedikit sampai mendekati semak-semak. Perlahan aku pun melirik keadaan Rika, dan untung saja ia tertidur pulas.

.

'_Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi..'  
_pikirku pada saat bergeser mendekati hutan

.

Daaan~~

**Berhasil!**

Aku sudah bersembunyi di semak yang cukup lebat di dalam hutan, kemungkinan besar Rika tidak akan melihatku disemak ini. Sebelum pergi, aku melihat keadaan Rika terlebih dahulu, memastikan Rika masih tertidur, dan aman untuk kabur sekarang.

'_Baik! Sekarang waktu yang tepat!' _pikirku dan bergegas berlari perlahan menjauhi tempat Rika tertidur.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari menjauhinya, entah kemana arahku pergi, yang lebih utama adalah aku berhasil kabur dahulu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Sudah cukup jauh! Aku berhasil!" pekikku senang. Aku terdiam melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun di dekat sini, dan itu membuatku sedikit... takut! Namun itu tidak akan mengurungkan niatku untuk terus berlari. Aku segera berlari kembali, menjauhi tempat Rika tadi. Aku berharap semoga tidak ada yang mendengarku langkah kakiku.

.

**Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! **

**.**

**Σ( ° o°|||)? **

Terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda berlari menuju tempatku berada sekarang, rasa panik mulai kembali dan membuatku bingung untuk bersembunyi dimana. Aku melihat sekitarku dan menemukan pohon tua besar, langsung saja aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan diriku dengan sedikit semak yang mengerumuni pohon itu.

'_Itu pasti Rika! Gawat! Aku akan disiksa habis-habisan bila bertemu dengannya lagi!'_

.

.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Setelah Karin mendengar langkah kaki kuda yang mendekati tempatnya sekarang, ia bergegas bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang tua, berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya. Tetapi semua itu sia-sia, karena gaun yang Karin pakai sangatlah mencolok, pasti Rika sudah langsung menuju pohon itu.

Dan itu adalah kenyataannya...

**.**

"**Kau berusaha kabur, Yang Mulia?"**

Karin terpaku membeku di balik pohon itu, mendengar suara wanita yang tidak ingin ia dengar sekali lagi, karena suaranya sangat membuatnya takut, apalagi sekarang ia dalam keadaan kabur. Wanita itu tidak akan mengampuni Karin yang sudah kabur dari pandangannya kali ini.

Dengan sekejap Rika sudah berhadapan lagi dengan Karin yang kini semakin panik, Rika mengunci kedua tangannya diantara Karin agar ia tidak kabur lagi.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengikatmu di **leher **ya? Baiklah, itu keputusanmu karena telah kabur dariku... Bersiaplah!"

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Kami sudah hampir mendekati ujung hutan yang lebat ini, karena sudah terlihat cahaya matahari yang mencolok di depan mata kami. Kami mempercepat kuda-kuda berlari ke ujung hutan, namun tidak, sampai sesuatu mengusik pikiranku...

**KRAK! SRAK!**

"Berhenti..." perintahku tiba-tiba dan semuanya mengikutiku berhenti. Mereka bertanya-tanya menagapa aku memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa, Pangeran Kazune?" tanya Michi di sampingku penasaran.

"Shhhs.." mereka hanya terdiam menuruti perintahku, sedangkan aku masih menfokuskan pendengaranku dengan suara tadi. Aku merasa janggal dengan suara itu, sepertinya ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kami, di dekat sini..

Aku melihat ke sekeliling dengan teliti. Setelah melihatku, Michi dan Miyon akhirnya mengerti apa maksudku dan mulai memerhatikan sekeliling kami.

"Pangeran," Miyon memanggilku dan membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menatapku memberi isyarat dengan menolehkan matanya ke arah kanan, aku mengikuti isyaratnya dan melihat ke kanan.

.

Terlihat pohon tua besar yang berdiri sendiri diantara pohon-pohon lainnya, aku mulai curiga karena terlihat bayangan seseorang yang bergerak-gerak. Aku segera turun dari kuda dan berjalan perlahan diikuti Miyon dan Michi dibelakangku. Sedangkan 2 pengawal yang lain diam ditempat untuk mengawasi bagian belakang kami. Semakin mendekati aku semakin penasaran, karena sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ada seseorang di balik pohon tua itu.

Aku mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Michi dan Miyon, '_Pada hitungan ketiga, kita pergoki orang itu,'. _Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan aku mulai menghitung dengan jari,

Satu... Dua... Ti- ga!

"Menyerahlah!"

.

"MhmmHH! Mhnhmhh!"

Kami terkejut melihat orang itu... karena ia adalah Karin!

Ia terlihat luka-luka, tangannya diikat di belakang, dan mulutnya ditutupi dengan handuk kecil yang terikat kebelakang kepalanya.

"Karin?!" aku sangat terkejut karena akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya dan tanpa penyusup itu di sekitar kami. Dengan segera aku menghampirinya dan mengecek keadaannya yang terluka.

Miyon bergegas membantu Karin melepaskan ikatan-ikatan yang ada ditangannya, tetapi Karin menolaknya dengan berkata sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti karena masih tertutupi oleh handuk kecil itu.

"Hherhii haiii hihiii! Hherhhiii Hahiii Hihiiii!" ucapnya dengan panik dan meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan handuk itu dari mulutnya.

Kami menatap Karin dengan bingung, apa yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya?

"HERHII HAHIII HIHIII!" ucap Karin sekali lagi dengan lebih keras. Aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya itu peringatan untuk kami.. tapi apa?

Miyon akhirnya berhasil membuka handuk itu dan lekas membiarkan Karin berbicara sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku. Tanpa mendengar pertanyaanku, Karin melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik dan kembali menatap kami.

"Pergi dari sini! Kalian harus pergi dari sini sekarang!" bentaknya membenarkan bahasa aliennya tadi. Tentu saja kami masih bingung dengan yang dikatakannya, meskipun handuk itu sudha di lepas.

"Tapi menga―"

.

.

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

"Pergi dari sini! Kalian harus pergi dari sini sekarang!" bentakku pada mereka.

'_Karena ini hanya jebakan Rika, untuk membunuh mereka! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi! Sekarang Rika pasti sedang memperhatikan kita! Dna setelah itu ia akan membunuh mereka!'_

Mereka terlihat bingung dengan yang kukatakan tadi, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain bingung.

"Tapi mengapa?"

**.**

**Swushhh! **Seseorang kini tengah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Mataku sekejap membulat sama seperti saat aku... ditemui oleh Rika. Mereka juga sama terkejtnya denganku sekarang, apalagi aura kematian itu sangat menyeramkan.

Ia berjalan mendekati kami dan sekarang berada di belakang Kazune , dengan sekejap tangannya kini sudah merangkul Kazune dari belakang dan mengarahkan pisau tajam di lehernya.

"Hm hm hm, rupanya sang pangeran telah tiba ya~. Apa kau ingin tahu jawabanmu tadi, pangeran~?" ucap Rika pada Kazune yang kini terlihat jengkel dengan tingkahnya. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian aura kegelapan itu semakin kuat dan...

**.**

"**Pfft. HAHAHHA! Jawabanmu adalah karena Tuan Putri tidak ingin kalian MATI~!"**

.

.

.

* * *

**[Normal POV] **_(dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama)_

Seseorang berjubah hitam dan pakaian serba hitam, tengah duduk manis di ruangan yang begitu luas dan ruangan tersebut dominan dengan bebatuan, lantai dinding serba bebatuan. Lampu kristal tergantung tepat diatasnya. Di dinding tersebut terlihat beberapa koleksi alat-alat perang, seperti pedang, tombak, dan tameng.

"Ketua! Ketua! Maaf menggangu anda, saya membawa pesan baru dari salah satu pasukan!" seorang penjaga berlari dan segera berlutut dihadapan seseorang yang ia panggil dengan _Ketua_.

Orang yang disebut Ketua itu pun mengisyaratkannya untuk memberikan surat itu padanya. Setelah ia mendapatkan surat itu, ia membacanya.

"Ohh, berita yang menarik. Sepertinya, rencana kali ini berhasil ya~. Hey kau!"

"Iya Ketua?"

.

"Perintahkan pada semuanya untuk menyambut _tamu_ kita yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Atau.. sepertinya lebih cocok diganti dengan... **tahanan**."

.

.

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Please Review~**_

* * *

_**a/n: Selesai chapter berikut, bagaimana? Review? Saran? Selalu diterimaa~  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Waaah maaf ya untuk para readers karena baru update lagi m(_ _)m, hanya saja internet dirumah tidak mendukung jadi.. yaa maaf sekali lagi yaaa, semoga chapter sekarang bisa disukai para _readers _yaa, terimakasih yang sudah review juga^^, alert-alert nya juga terimaksih yaaa~ Bahagia sekali saya sampai terharuu T^T.

Balas reveiw:

KarinPinkLovely: waahh benarkah? aku terharuu T^T. terimakasih sudah review!^^ maaf udaptenya lama T^T

Oceana Queen: Oke makasih sudah review^^, jin nya baikko, cuman nanti wkwkwkw semoga suka chapter berikut ya ^^ maaf lama udaptenya T^T

* * *

Selamat membacaa ~^^~

* * *

**_Disclaimer :__Kamichama Karin &Kamichama Karin chu© Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~*Help me, Prince!*~_**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Perintahkan pada semuanya untuk menyambut tamu kita yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Eh tidak tidak, tamu kita itu lebih cocok diganti dengan... __**tahanan**__."_

_._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

Aura kegelapan Rika semakin kuat, Kazune yang dirangkulnya saja sampai tidak bisa bergerak karena kekuatan itu terlalu besar. Michi dan Miyon bersiap-siap dengan memegang pedangnya masing-masing.

"Hm sepertinya 2 pengawalmu sudah tertidur lelap di sana. Dan sekarang jangan harap kalian bisa mengambil Tuan Putri kembali!" seru Rika dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Saat itu Kazune mengambil kesempatan untuk membebaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Rika dan berhasil menjauh!

"Ha! Kau akan memakan kata-katamu sendiri!" seru Kazune yang kini sudah bersiap menyerang Rika dengan pedang yang di selimuti cahaya biru bagaikan api.

Rika tersenyum jahat dan menantangnya untuk bertarung **3 lawan 1.**

.

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Kazune berdiri di hadapanku melidungiku dari serangan Rika.

"Karin, kau diam saja dibelakangku," bisiknya padaku.

Tak lama setelah ia berbisik. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tangkap dengan jelas dan cahaya biru keputihan mulai menyelimutinya dengan sangat terang.

**Criiing! **

Didalam cahaya terang itu, pakaiannya berubah menjadi jubah putih kebiruan dan pedangnya menjadi sebuah tongkat matahari. Kazune terlihat sangat tentram dan tampan (eh?) (Pakaiannya seperti tranformasi di Kamichama Karin Chu^^)

Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya, karena aku menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk **Transformasi!** Sepertihalnya aku, dewi Aphrodite!

"K-Kazune?" ucapku tidak percaya. Ia sedikit tersenyum dan mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Kau akan kalah telak kali ini!" seru Kazune dan mulai menyerang Rika dengan kekuatan besarnya.

**Dash!**

Michi dan Miyon membantunya dengan mengambil posisi bertarung dari samping Rika.

"Kalian tidak akan aku biarkan mengalahkanku!" seru Rika lantas menangkis semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

**Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Terdengar suara yang dihasilkan pertarungan mereka diantara pedang-pedang dan tongkat itu.

Aku hanya bisa diam memperhatikan mereka yang sedang bertarung, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena luka-lukaku yang cukup banyak karena **disiksa**oleh Rika tadi.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan membantu Kazune untuk mengalahkan Rika?' _pikirku terus menerus. Aku harus membantu mereka!

.

.

* * *

Sudah _agak_ lama pertarungan berjalan. Kini Kazune, Michi dan Miyon sudah terlihat kelelahan. Sedangkan Rika masih terlihat segar bugar karena kekuatan kegelapannya sangatlah besar. Hanya dengan kekuatan Kazune saja pasti tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan Rika. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh. Sial...!" Kazune sudah jatuh berlutut menahan tubuhnya yang mulai lemah.

Aku yang berada dibelakangnya segera mengahampiri Kazune yang terengah-engah, rasa khawatir semakin timbul pada diriku.

"Kazune? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Namun setelah kudekati, ternyata ia terluka cukup banyak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"T-Tidak usah khawatir, kau diam dibelakangku saja!" bentaknya padaku dan kembali menyerang Rika.

"Rasakan ini!" Kazune menyerang Rika secara langsung dengan tongkatnya. Tetapi Rika masih tetap bisa menahan serangan Kazune.

"Kau tidak berguna! Minggir sekarang juga!"

**Flash! Boom!**

"Agh!" Kazune terlempar menghadang pohon sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kazune?" pekikku dan bergegas menghampirinya.

.

Namun, kebetulan sekali keadaanku tiba-tiba tidak mendukung...

**Nyut! Nyut! Nyut! Nyut!**

"Aaa!" aku sedikit menjerit kesakitan.

'_Sial! Pengaruh luka ini mulai bereaksi.. Kenapa harus sekarang? Aku tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam saja! Aku harus menolong mereka!'_

Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan, tanpa sadar aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksaku ini. Luka-luka itu seperti terbakar bagiku.. dan rasa sakitnya itu beratus kali lipat dari luka biasa!

Ya, ini memang sudah biasa terjadi padaku bila aku teruka cukup parah. Karena tubuhku dapat menyembuhkan luka sendiri, maka pengaruh dari luka itu, akan terasa sakit beratus kali lipat dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

Karin yang baru saja akan menghampiri Kazune, tiba-tiba keadaannya memburuk dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu.

Rika yang menyadari keadaan Karin, segera memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini. Kini hanya tinggal tertinggal Michi dan Miyon yang menghadapi Rika.

Namun, itu juga tidak berlangsung lama,

"Hanya tertinggal tikus-tikus kecil rupanya~. Bersiaplah kalian berdua!"

**Bang! Bang!**

Dengan sekali serangan, Rika menjatuhkan Miyon sampai tidak sadarkan diri juga. Sedangkan Michi masih dapat bertahan tergeletak, dan juga terluka cukup banyak.

Karin yang kini masih menahan pilu dan terbaring memulihkan kesadarannya, sudah terancam kembali oleh Rika. Rika berjalan mendekati Karin dengan senyuman terpampang diwajahnya.

"Hm~ hm~ hm~. Pangeranmu tidak berdaya lagi, dan pengawalmu sudah tidak bisa berkutik. Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang, Tuan Putri?"

Ucap Rika pada Karin yang sedang berusaha bangkit. Karin hanya menatap Rika dengan tajam, belum sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut sang Putri, sampai ia berdiri barulah suara lembut sang Putri terdengar,

**.**

"Kau itu seperti bunga mawar yang indah dalam penampilanmu," ucap Karin sembari menopang tubuhnya berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pohon di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Putri," Rika tersenyum berseri-seri dikatai seperti itu.

"Namun itu hanyalah sebuah topeng yang menyembunyikan keburukanmu seperti duri yang tajam!"

**Σ( ° **** °|||)? **

"Wha? Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu!" Rika tercengang mendengar kalimat itu dan..

"Itu kenyata―"

**Krek!**

"Aghh!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin pov]**

"Aghh!"

Dengan sekejap Rika melintir tanganku sampai terdengar suara tulangku yang sepertinya... patah (T^T).

"Ha~ **Cukup** godaanmu itu, Putri. Aku sudah tahu rencanamu itu, sayangnya kau terlalu pintar untuk tidak menyadarinya~" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

"K-kau! Sifatmu yang selalu memanfaatkan duri yang ada dalam dirimu, akan membawa akibat buruk padamu nanti!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, tetapi tidak berhasil karena tanganku yang patah.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentakku padanya sekali lagi. Ia hanya tertawa menanggapiku dan dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuhku jatuh ke bawah dengan tidak melepaskan tanganku yang ia pelintir.

Aku sekilas melihat Kazune yang telah sadarkan diri dan berusaha berdiri. Rika yang menyadarinya, ia segera menarikku kembali berdiri.

"Owh, baiklah. Waktu habis dan sekarang saatnya pergi." Seru Rika dan membawaku pada kudanya. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin melepaskan diri, karena aku sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan wanita ini!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Kazune Pov]**

Setelah terlempar oleh serangan Rika, aku sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Kini aku masih memulihkan kesadaranku yang remang-remang mulai jelas. Terdengar suara beberapa orang yang saling berdebat,

"Lepaskan aku!"

Yang terdengar sepertinya itu suara Karin, dan ia terdengar sedikit meringis kesakitan. Aku mencoba berdiri menopang tubuhku yang lemah, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Owh, baiklah. Waktu habis dan sekarang saatnya pergi,"

Pada saat mendengar kalimat itu, pandanganku langsung jelas karena terkejut. Aku tahu Rika akan membawa Karin kembali!

Benar saja, Rika sudah membawa Karin di kudanya. Aku bergegas mengejar Rika sebelum ia pergi, semoga saja belum terlembat.

"Berhenti kau!"

Karena kudanya dekat dengan tempatku, aku masih bisa menjangkau tali kuda itu. Dengan segera aku menariknya dan kuda itu berhenti mendadak.

"K-kazune!" Karin berteriak dengan tangannya yang Rika pelintir dibelakangnya. Aku terbawa emosi karena Karin diperlakukan seperti itu, tidak akan aku biarkan!

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" aku menebaskan tongkatku pada Rika. Namun ia menahannya dan membalikkan seranganku pada diriku sendiri.

**Jder! **eh jangan, **Bang!**

"Ugh!" aku terkena serangan itu dan cukup dibuatnya terlempar lagi. Karin meneriakkan namaku dan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau sebut kau itu pangeran. Tetapi kenyataannya, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang putri, pantaskah kau disebut sebagai pangeran, hah?"

Rika turun dari kudanya dan mendorong Karin sampai jatuh dari kudanya.

"Kau jangan berani kabur lagi, atau tidak akan kupatahkan tanganmu yang satu lagi!" bentak Rika terhadap Karin yang kini meringis menahan sakit tangannya yang ternyata patah.

Aku berdiri dan menghadap Rika sekali lagi, Rika menantangku kembali untuk berduel 1 lawan 1. Aku menerima tantangan itu, dan mengubah tongkatku menjadi sebuah pedang. Rika mengimbangiku dengan mengubah tongkatnya juga menjadi sebuah pedang.

"Bagus, sekarang. MULAI!"

**Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang! **

Pertarungan ini sangat gesit, ia pandai memainkan taktik-taktik memakai pedang, aku sendiri saja sampai tersudutkan.

Ketika kami bertarung, terkadang aku melirik ke arah Karin. Ia hanya memperhatikan kami dengan tatapan khawatir. Karena ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melarikan diri, dan ia bisa membantuku mengalahkannya, aku memberi Karin isyarat untuk menyerang Rika secara diam-diam.

Aku mendekati Karin dan sedikit berbisik, "Bagian belakang, aku akan mengalihkannya." Bisikku dengan cepat agar Rika tidak mengetahuinya

Karin mengganguk mengerti rencanaku dan mulai menjalankannya dengan bergeser sedikit demi sedikit ke belakang Rika. Aku mengalihkan pandangan Rika agar tidak menyadari posisi Karin yang berada di belakangnya.

Saat _timing_nya sudah tepat, aku mulai menjalankan rencana keduaku, yaitu menahan Rika dengan kekuatanku agar Karin bisa dengan mudah menyerangnya.

Kini tali cambuk bercahaya biru sudah berada ditanganku, Rika sediikit terkejut karena tali cambuk bukanlah alat yang bagus untuk menyerang musuh yang memakai pedang.

"_I am god!" _terdengar Karin bertransformasi di belakang Rika. Ia memakai gaun seperti saat itu, membawa tongkatnya dan ia terlihat.. manis~

"Sekarang Karin!" seruku sembari mengarahkan tali cambukku pada Rika.

**Tak!**

Aku mengikatnya dengan cambukku agar ia tidak melarikan diri, dan yang istimewa adalah cambuk ini mengalirkan aliran listrik.

Karin sudah mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Rika dan...

"**God Thunder!**"

"Kyaa!"

**Boom!**

* * *

Serangan Karin mengenainya dengan sangat pas, debu menutupi sekeliling kami karena serangan Karin. Kami tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan saat ini, tetapi hanya suaranya yang bisa kudengar,

"**Awas kalian! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!"**

**.**

* * *

Tak lama debu yang megelilingi kami menghilang, Rika pun ikut menghilang pada saat debu itu masih tebal, dan kini hanya terlihat Karin memegangi tangannya. Aku sendiri sudah kehabisan tenaga, dan badanku serasa lemah..

Aku melihat ke arah Michi dan Miyon yang baru tersadar, mereka memang telruka cukup parah, namun masih mempunyai tenaga untuk kembali ke kerajaan, kecuali 2 pengawal yang lain. Mereka sudah dihabisi oleh Rika tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk uhuk..!" aku langsung melihat pada Karin, ia batuk terus menerus dan ditangannya terlihat bercak merah..

Aku, Michi dan Miyon yang juga melihat keadaan Karin dengan segera menghampirinya. Sepertinya ini bukan batuk biasa,

"Gawat! Efeknya sampai bagian dalam! Ini pasti karena terlalu memaksakan diri!" pekik Miyon. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang ia katakan, namun kini aku merangkul Karin yang masih batuk-batuk. Tubuhya sangat dingin seperti es,

"Kita harus cepat, keadaannya bisa semakin parah! Pangeran, kita kembali sekarang juga!" pekik Michi dengan panik.

Aku menurutinya dan bergegas membawa Karin pada kudaku, aku menempatkan Karin didepanku agar aku bisa sembari merangkulnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi agar tidak jatuh. Sedangkan Michi dan Miyon menunggangi kudanya masing-masing.

Aku melihat wajah Karin yang terlihat sangat pucat, ia terlihat menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, hatiku serasa teriris melihatnya sampai seperti ini.

Lantas kami segera pergi menuju kerajaan kembali, dengan kecepatan maksimal kami menunggangi kuda. Karena ini bisa menyangkut nyawa Karin,

Di sela aku berkonsentrasi, terasa Karin menarik lengan bajuku dengan lemah. Ia terlihat sudah sangat kesakitan, mungkin ia ingin berkata _'aku sudah tidak tahan lagi' _dengan menarik lengan bajuku. Entah mengapa hatiku serasa semakin teriris melihatnya seperti itu, aku merasa bersalah...

'_Maafkan aku Karin, ini semua karena aku lalai menjagamu.. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, sampai membuatmu seperti ini, aku sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku Karin..' _pikirku

Aku merangkulnya semakin erat dalam pelukanku, dan tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, sampai aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi... Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Karin.

"Karin.. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai.." ucapku pada Karin yang mungkin tidak mendengar kata-kataku itu. Aku hanya bisa merangkulnya dengan erat, seperti merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan.

* * *

'_**Karin.. Maaf, maafkan aku.. Aku sangat menyesal..'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**~Tbc~**_

_**~Please review~**_


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Halooo para _readers _yang setia~! Miss16Silent kembali lagi! Eh.. maksudnya baru kembali lagi setelah hiatus yang cukup lamaa^^, maaf untuk semua yang menunggu lama ya T^T, baru bisa update lagi sekarang, karena saya mengalami masa-masa... yah begitu lah, sekolah baru.. semua baru!^^ hehe. Juga banyak terimakasih untuk para _readers _yang setia menunggu chapter berikut ini T^T, terimakasih reviewnya jugaa, alert-alertnya juga! Aku terharuu~^^~

Balas review untuk semuanyaa:

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para review dibawah ini yaa^^, maaf updatenya sangat lama T^T, terus saya juga tidak punya banyak waktu jadi disekaligusin aja ya balas reviewnya, makasih lagi buat semuanyaa!

**Oceana Queen, KarinPinkLovely, tamae, SeLLy vankeY, diviru nishikiori, karin pholefel, Guest, Chang Mui Lie N Chang Chan Lie, Hana Sora, Kujyo Yumik****o. Thank you very much~!**

* * *

**Selamat membacaa ~^^~**

**_Disclaimer :__Kamichama Karin &Kamichama Karin chu© Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Help me, Prince!*~**_

'_**Karin.. Maaf, maafkan aku.. Aku sangat menyesal..'**_

.

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

Kazune dan yang lain masih dalam perjalan menuju kerajaan. Mereka mengejar waktu untuk menyelamatkan Karin yang terluka, kemungkinan nyawanya bisa melayang bila mereka tidak cepat menanganinya.

Diantara mereka, hanya Kazune lah yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Karin sebenarnya, ia hanya mengetahui Karin terluka parah, namun bukan hanya itu lah yang menyebabkan Karin meringis kesakitan.. itu adalah sebab yang ditimbulkan oleh kekuatan Karin sendiri...

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Setelah cukup lama menunggangi kuda mengejar waktu, kami sampai di depan gerbang kerajaan, tepatnya di desa kerajaan. Penjaga gerbang tersebut terkejut melihat kami anggota kerajaan yang tergesa-gesa penuh dengan luka ini.

"T-Tuan?" ucap salah satu penjaga yang merupakan penduduk kerajaan ini tidak menyangka.

"Buka gerbang!" perintah Michi yang berada di depanku membuka jalan agar lebih cepat.

"B-baik!" lantas penjaga tersebut bergegas membuka gerbang dibantu dengan penjaga lainnya,

**Grak **

Gerbang besi itu akhirnya terbuka, Michi dan Miyon membuka jalan agar tidak ada yang menghalangi di depanku.

Untung saja desa ini tidak terlalu banyak penduduk yang berada di luar rumah mereka. Hanya beberapa orang yang melihat kedatangan kami. Namun itu cukup membuat kegemparan dalam desa itu.

Terdengar seperti desas desus kekhawatiran,

"Bukanya itu guard pribadi Putri Karin?" , " Ada apa mereka tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" , "Ah itu Putri Karin bersama Pangeran Kerajaan Eastern!" , "Kasihan sekali mereka terluka!" ,

Ya seperti itu lah

Yang kami lakukan hanya terus menuju istana agar Karin bisa cepat ditangani. Namun Michi berkata sesuatu pada Miyon di sebelahnya,

"Miyon, sekarang kau pergi ke tempat Yuuki. Biarkan aku yang mengawal mereka ke istana!" perintah Michi pada Miyon dan Miyon menurutinya. Miyon segera berbelok di perempatan jalan.

Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang bernama Yuuki itu, dan untuk apa Miyon pergi ke tempatnya. Aku hanya bisa melakukan tugasku, menjaga Karin.

* * *

.

Istana Kerajaan sudah terlihat oleh mataku, gerbang masuk pun sudah terbuka karena dari kejauhan mereka sudah melihat kami datang. Lantas kami masuk tanpa harus berhenti dahulu. Aku sejenak melihat keadaan Karin, ia menangis..

'_Karin..'_

Hatiku terasa lirih melihatnya..

* * *

Sampai di depan istana, para pengawal dan _maid _pun berdatangan.

"Putri!" pekik maid pribadi Karin dan segera menghampiriku.

Baru saja aku turun dari kuda, pandanganku sudah mulai kabur. Namun aku tetap menguatkan diriku untuk mengalihkan Karin pada para medis di istana ini.

Michi memerintah medis untuk menangani Karin terlebih dahulu, dan mereka akhirnya membawa Karin ke dalam istana. Sedangkan aku disini bersama Michi dan medis lain.

Sesaat aku melihat pada Michi, pandanganku semakin tidak jelas.. dan dengan perlahan semua menjadi gelap gulita..

.

.

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

Kazune jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karena tenaganya pun sudah terkuras banyak pada saat menyerang Rika. Kini Kazune di bawa ke kamarnya dan ditangani oleh medis lain. Sedangkan Michi masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, dan setelah luka-lukanya ditangani oleh medis, Michi segera memasuki ruangan tempat Karin ditangani.

Di ruangan berpintu corak bunga mawar itu, di masuki hanya oleh orang tertentu seperti medis. Michi sebagai guard pribadi dan Miyon yang sudah kembali memanggil seseorang bernama Yuuki. Yuuki adalah orang yang bisa membuat rasa sakit Karin berkurang, bukan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

Karin sendiri terkapar di tempat tidurnya lemah, tangannya yang patah sudah ditangani terlebih dahulu. Namun sesuatu mulai terjadi dan itu tentunya akan membuat orang-orang diruangan panik...

.

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Perlahan kubuka kedua mata ini dengan berat. Cahaya pun mulai masuk kedalam indra penglihatan ini. Semua berubah menjadi jelas, aku berada di kamarku dengan Himeka berada disamping tempat tidurku.

"Kakak?" ia berseru senang melihatku siuman. Suara lembutnya, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya.

Lalu... Aku sendiri masih mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan pada saat ku mengingat, wajah seseorang muncul di kepalaku... Karin!

"Karin? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Himeka sedikit terkejut dan menatapku dengan air mata bergelinangan, akhirnya ia menangis tersendu-sendu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud tangisannya itu. Apa ia khawatir denganku? Atau Karin?

"P-Putri Karin masih ada dalam ruangan itu, Kak.. Aku khawatir dengannya..." ucapnya diselingi sesenggukkan.

Aku menatap Himeka dengan lembut. Kupikir, ia sangat menyukai Karin sampai mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu. Dan pada saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seseorang sampai ke kamar ini.

"Kyaa!" suara itu aku merasa mengenalnya. Dan kupikir ia adalah-

"Karin?" ucapku spontan dan berlari keluar kamar ini mencari ruangan tempat Karin berada.

Himeka mengikutiku dan akhirnya menunjukkan kamar Karin, kamar itu adalah kamar yang aku lihat pada saat berkeliling istana ini. Yang didepan kamarnya terdapat tabung gas oksigen.

.

* * *

**Cklek..**

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan disambut dengan... kepanikan?

Didalam kamar itu diselimuti dengan asap hijau yang merupakan..kekuatan Karin? Kekuatan Karin terasa kuat dengan begitu saja,

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku panik melihat keadaan diruangan ini

Terlihat Michi, Miyon, dan 2 orang lainya sedang mengelilingi Karin yang berada di ranjangnya. Karin, ia terkapar disana, selang oksigen terpasang, tangannya yang tidak patah dipegangi oleh Miyon. Sedangkan kakinya dipegangi oleh Michi dan maid pribadi Karin. Dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya adalah Yuuki, sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan menggunakan kekuatannya pada Karin,

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya? Tidakkah ada cara lain untuk menanganinya? Tanpa harus memegangi Karin seperti itu?' _pikirku kesal.

Lantas aku menghampiri mereka dan membentak mereka,

"Apa yang terjadi ini? Bisakkah kalian tidak memperlakukan Karin seperti itu?" bentakku membuat mereka sedikit terkejut

Namun perlahan Michi, Miyon dan yang lainnya menatapku dengan sedih. Ada apa?

"Maaf Pangeran, ini satu-satunya cara kami untuk menangani Putri Karin..." jawab maid pribadi Karin dengan pelan

Aku masih terkejut melihat keadaan Karin saat ini, ia terlihat begitu... sengsara. Ia menangis.. menangis dengan lirih.. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan yang pilu ini..

"PutriKarin seperti ini karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan kekuatannya sampai sebanyak itu, ditambah Putri terluka cukup banyak. Karena Putri Karin mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, maka kekuatan itu pun sama besarnya dengan efek yang ditimbulkan pada Putri, lalu kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya akan kacau dan tanpa henti tidak bisa dikendalikan," ucap Michi menjelaskan, mungkin karena aku menatap Karin dengan khawatir,

"Kami tidak bisa menghentikan efek itu, kami hanya bisa meminimalisir kekuatan Putri yang tak terkendali dengan bantuan Yuuki, ia adalah ahli dalam menangani hal seperti ini. Sudah lagi... ini tidak berlangsung sebentar, bisa beberapa hari untuk memulihkan keadaannya," lanjut Miyon menjelaskan padaku

Aku hanya bisa tercengang diam ditempat tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tak kusangka, ternyata Karin begitu menderita...

* * *

.

"K-Kak, m-mungkin kau bisa menghentikannya? A-aku tidak tega m-melihat Putri Karin seperti itu.. Hiks.." ujar Himeka sembari sesenggukkan

Aku hanya diam.. tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himeka, karena aku tahu.. aku tidak bisa menghentikannya,

'_Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan medis sepertihalnya Karin...'_ benakku

Lantas aku melihat pada Karin, ia menangis menahan sakitnya yang ia rasakan. Pilu hati ini melihatnya seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menangis bersamanya.. T^T

.

'_Aghh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Karin! Harus!' _

**BUGH!**

Aku memukul dinding yang berada di sampingku dengan sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan semua amarah yang kupendam,

"Aku, Aku akan membantu Yuuki meminimalisir kekuatan Karin!" ucapku tegas dengan percaya diri

Mereka menatapku seolah tidak percaya aku berkata seperti itu, namun tak lama Yuuki tersenyum padaku, lalu mulai memberi petunjuk untuk meminimalisir kekuatan Karin...

'_Meskipun ia mempunyai kekuatan besar, ia juga harus menanggung semua rasa sakit itu beratus kali lipat. Dan kini... gara-gara aku lalai menjaganya.. Karin menjadi seperti ini.. Ini semua salahku!'_

.

.

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

Kazune mulai meminimalisir kekuatan Karin yang keliar tidak terkendali, dan itu membuat Yuuki tidak menanggung beban yang begitu banyak, namun itu semua... tidak akan menghilangkan rasa pilu yang Karin rasakan saat ini,

"Apa ada cara untuk menghentikkan efek kekuatannya?" tanya Kazune sembari berkonsentrasi dalam meminimalisir kekuatan Karin

Mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang menjawab satu pun. Kazune sepertinya sudah tahu apa jawabannya, namun..

"Yang mengetahui cara menghentikkan efek kekuatan Putri hanyalah..." jawab Yuuki dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat semua orang penasaran,

"Apa itu?" tanya Kazune sekali lagi

**.**

"**... Hanya, Ketua Blackguard lah yang mengetahui caranya..."**

.

.

* * *

**~Skip Time~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Jin Pov]**

"Kau gagal membawa Putri kemari, huh?" tanyaku pada Rika yang kini berlutut dihadapanku

"M-maafkan aku Ketua, m-mereka sangat k-kuat bila dihadapi olehku sendiri," ucap Rika sembari gemetar

Aku hanya menatapnya, sedikit tajam. Lantas aku berjalan menghampirinya, ia menatapku dengan penuh rasa takut. Namun dengan seketika aku menyunggingkan senyuman khasku dan berhasil membuat wajahnya merona merah,

"Tenanglah Rika, kau tahu aku ini orang yang tidak menyukai kekerasan. Aku juga tidak akan melukai gadis manis sepertimu," ucapku dengan tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Rika pelan,

Akhirnya ia menatapku tidak dengan wajah ragu lagi. Memang benar, aku ini orang yang tidak suka kekerasan. Semua bawahanku tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah memukul mereka sedikit pun,

"Maafkan aku Jin, aku hanya takut kau marah.." ucap Rika sembari berdiri dan mendekatiku dengan wajah sedih,

"Hm, baiklah. Bila kau tidak berhasil membawa Putri kemari, aku saja yang akan berbicara padanya secara **langsung**," ucapku sembari membereskan rambutku yang indah *eh?

Ekspresi Rika kini menunjukkan ia terkejut, lantas ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku tiba-tiba,

"T-tapi Jin! Bila kau kesana, kau akan tertang―"

"Shuss, kau tenang saja Rika. Kau tahu siapa aku? Aku Ketua Blackguard, dan aku akan berbicara langsung pada Putri Karin secara **langsung**, dan aku tidak akan tertangkap seperti kiraanmu itu," ucapku sembari tersenyum pada Rika

Sekali lagi ia tersipu oleh senyumanku, aku hanya bisa tertawa ringan melihatnya seperti itu.

Lantas aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kursi raja kembali. Aku terdiam sembari memperhatikan sebuah lukisan di dinding, dimana **aku **dan **temanku **tersenyum...

.

"**Sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu denganmu Putri Karin, temanku..."**

**.**

**.**

**(Skip Time)**

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Sudah berjam-jam aku dan yang lain menangani Karin, akhirnya kekuatan Karin mulai mereda dengan sendirinya, dan tugasku dan Yuuki meminimalisir kekuatan Karin pun tidak terlalu berat.

Michi, Miyon, dan maid pribadi Karin pun akhirnya bisa mengistirahatkan tenaga mereka setelah menahan Karin agar diam. Aku sendiri bersama Yuuki pun bisa beristirahat sejenak, karena keadaan Karin mulai normal.

"Hahh.. Pangeran, terimakasih sudah membantu kami menangani Putri Karin. Mungkin bila Pangeran tidak membantu kami, akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat keadaan Putri Karin membaik, terimakasih," ucap Yuuki dan maid pribadi Karin padaku

Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka karena masih mengatur nafas setelah mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup banyak, dan ternyata senyumanku ini berhasil membuat maid pribadi Karin sedikit tersipu,

"Kami juga mengucapkan terimakasih Pangeran Kazune, anda sudah berbuat banyak hal untuk kerajaan kami, apalagi pada Putri Karin," ucap Miyon

"E-eh tidak tidak. Ini bukan apa-apa, nyawa Karin masih lebih penting daripada lelah ini. Kalian tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku," ucapku sedikit ragu karena mereka sangat terlihat begitu berterimakasih padaku,

Himeka yang berada di sampingku, ia bergegas mendekati ranjang tempat Karin terbaring lemah. Himeka menatap Karin dengan sedih,

Michi, Miyon dan yang lainnya pamit keluar kamar Karin padaku, dan kini hanya tinggal aku, Karin dan Himeka yang berada di kamar ini.

Aku perlahan mendekati Himeka dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut sembari menatap Karin yang kini keadaannya cukup membaik. Namun, Karin masih menangis di dalam tidurnya...

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak begitu saja menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa.. Aku merasa, bersalah kembali...

"Kak, Putri Karin itu... sangat baik, ia manis, senyumannya sangat hangat, sudah lagi... ia sangat mirip dengan ibu.." ucap Himeka pelan

Aku sejenak diam, membayangkan yang Himeka katakan padaku. Karin yang sedang tersenyum hangat, ia terlihat begitu ceria, dan itu sangat mirip dengan ibu,

"Ya, kau benar. Putri Karin sangat mirip dengan ibu," ujarku menjawab Himeka

Namun ia terdiam, ia hanya menatap Karin.. tidak berbicara sama sekali, sampai suatu kalimat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya...

"Kak, aku ingin tahu.. Apa kakak menyukai Putri Karin? Apa Kakak akan melindungi Putri Karin?" ucap Himeka ragu menatapku

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya itu, membuatku berpikir, apa yang harus kujawab?

"..."

Lama aku tidak menjawab, Himeka menarik lengan bajuku pelan,

"A-Aku takut.. bila nanti.. Kekuatan Putri Karin diambil oleh Blackguard.. P-Putri Karin.. akan―"

Dengan seketika, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memunggungi mereka (Himeka dan Karin), Himeka sendiri langsung terdiam, dan aku tersenyum...

* * *

.

.

"**Tidak kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu... Karena aku akan selalu melindunginya.. menjaganya dari bahaya apapun.. dan..**

_**To be honest.. I have fall in love with her**_**.."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**TBC~**_

_**~Please! Revieww!~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: **Haii haii~ Saya kembali lagi setelah sangaaaaaat lama hiatus -_-, maaf semuanya ya sudah menunggu chapter berikut ini. Baru sempet update lagi sekarang karena banyak hal menggangu -_-.. Tau PR yang bejibung numpuk setinggi gunung? Yah begitulah jadinya... Baiklah, sekarang terimakasih terimakasih untuk para _readers _dan review! Yang follows yang Favs. jugaa! Terimakasih banyaaak!^^

Balas review:

**KarinPinkLovely : **Maaf nunggu lama T^T. Benarkah seru? Awww aku sangat bahagiaa~ Terimakasih sudah review sama baca ceritanyaa^^. Semoga saja menyukai chapter berikut ini yaww^^

**Richigo Karin : **Terimakasih sudah review! Iya maaf lama updatenya T^T. Sekarang udah update^^

**Karin pholefel : **Yeey yeyy terimakasih sudah review! Ehehe tambah seru? Aww makasihh makasihh. Semoga suka dengan chapter berikut^^

**Chakis : **salam kenal juga^^ *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Makasih-makasih, maaf update lama yaa T^T, semoga menyukai chapter berikut~ terimakasih sudah review^^

**Namikaze nada : **salam kenal juga^^ *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Sudah dilanjut nih^^, terimakasih sudah review^^ maaf udaptenya lama T^T.

**Dilla : **terimakasih sudah review yaa! Maaf updatenya lama ya T^T, semoga menyukai chapter berikut^^

**Guest : **Terimakasih sudah review!^^ sudah dilanjut nihh^^, semoga menyukai chapter berikut!

**Athiladatyani :** makasih makasihh udah review^^. Semoga menyukai chapter beriku!^^

**LISA : **Terimakasih sudah review^^!. Sudah dilanjut nih~ maaf update lama T^T

**SweetYumikoScarlet : **Terimakasih sudah review!^^. Maaf updatenya lama ya T^T. Aduh jadi terharu, semoga menyukai chapter berikut yaw^^

Semuanya semangat me-review berarti semangat untuk Miss16Silent meneruskan ceirtanyaa! Ehehe oke sudah dulu.

* * *

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Help me, Prince!*~  
**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai sadarkan diri, aku merasa sangat lelah. Tubuhku lemas, bahkan untuk membuka mata pun rasa sulit. Perlahan kubuka kedua mata ini, samar-samar aku melihat sekelilingku. Lambat laun menjadi jelas, dan sekarang aku berada di kamarku.

"Kamar ini.." bisikku pelan.

Aku berpikir sejenak, sejak kapan aku berada di kamar ini?

Kemudian aku mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur ini, mencoba mencari penopang tubuh di dekatku, namun..

**Degh degh!**

Pandanganku serasa berputar dan juga sakit, entah mengapa pandanganku pun perlahan berganti dengan suatu kilas balik.. memori yang terpendam...

..

_Aku berdiri di sebuah padang rumput hijau dan luas, ditemani angin berhembus. Entah sedang apa aku disana, namun aku merasa sedang menunggu seseorang.. seseorang yang penting.._

_Senyuman terpampang di wajahku, dan disampingku ternyata ada seseorang. Seorang pemuda tampan, memiliki rambut hitam berkilau, dan bola mata emas yang indah. Perlahan ia menatapku, tersenyum kepadaku,_

"_Kita akan selalu menjadi __**teman**__, benar?" _

_Tanya pemuda itu sembari memegang tanganku, ia menggenggam erat tanganku, serasa nyaman aku berada di samping pemuda ini. Namun aku masih belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?_

_Tak lama kami bertatapan, tiba-tiba cuaca berganti menjadi kelam, angin kencang berhembus bagaikan badai menerpa, kini awan hitam menutupi matahari yang tadi terlihat begitu cerah. _

_Rasa cemas mulai menyelimutiku, dan rasa takutpun mengikuti seiring petir menyambar._

_**CTAR! CTARRR!**_

_Dengan panik aku melihat pada pemuda yang berada di sebelahku, namun.. ia menghilang. Entah sejak kapan ia tidak berada di sampingku, aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. _

"_JIN?!"_

_Tiba-tiba saja aku meneriakkan nama seseorang, seseorang yang familiar di otakku. Aku berlari kesana kemari mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dari cuaca buruk ini. Tak lama setelah itu, aku mendapatkan sosok yang aku cari-cari tadi.. Pemuda tampan tadi, kini berada di depanku,_

_Aku berlari mendekatinya, namun ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti, dengan seketika aku berhenti menurutinya,_

"_Karin, maafkan aku telah mengkhianatimu. Meskipun kita akan berpisah, dan entah kapan kita bertemu kembali. Namun perasaanku padamu akan selalu sama... Aku.. sudah lama menyukaimu, maafkan aku sekali lagi.."_

_Aku terkejut pada saat Jin mengatakan ia menyukaiku, aku pun sebenarnya... menyukainya sudah sejak lama! Aku tidak ingin ia pergi dan meninggalkanku dengan menggantungkan perasaan kami berdua!_

"_Tidak! Jin! Jangan pergi!" _

_Aku berusaha mengejarnya yang masih berada di depanku, namun badai ini seperti memisahkan kita. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya.. dan.._

_**CTAR! CTARR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tidak..Jangan pergi..."

.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Karin duduk terjatuh di lantai memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangan yang satu lagi masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Di saat yang tepat, jendela kamar Karin terbuka dengan sendirinya dan seseorang memasuki kamar Karin melewati jendela itu. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat, bola mata emas yang indah, berjalan mendekati Karin yang kini masih memulihkan pandangannya karena rasa pening di kepalanya membuatnya sedikit hilang kesadaran.

"**Karin.. lama tidak berjumpa..."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Jin POV]**

Aku berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menatapku dengan lemas, seperti yang sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk mengambil kekuatannya, lalu apa gunanya bila aku datang kesini pada saat kekuatannya belum pulih?

"Jin? Kau kah itu?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

Aku masih diam berdiri menatapnya. Melihatnya sekarang, ia bertambah cantik dari masa kami berteman. Namun itu sudahlah masa lalu. Tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan sekarang.

"Kau semakin manis seperti yang kubayangkan, Karin. Dan ah iya.. sepertinya aku harus memaksa kekuatanmu agar pulih kembali, benar? Bagaimana Karin? Bukankah sejak dulu kau tidak menginginkan kekuatan ini?" tanyaku sedikit mencibirnya

"Kau! Kau tinggalkan aku dan kembali begitu saja!"

Ia berdiri dan menghadap kepadaku. Sudah terlihat raut wajah kesal dan kecewa, ia pun segera melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajahku, namun tidak berhasil. Aku menahannya dan memelintir tangannya membuat ia menjerit.

"Agh! Jin! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku tidak melepaskannya namun tertawa kecil. Dengan gaya _cool_ aku mendekatinya, dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dariku. Di sudut matanya sudah bergelinang air mata.

"J-Jin.. Mengapa kau pergi? Kau tinggalkan aku sendiri.. Bukankah kau bilang sendiri.. kau menyu—"

"Lebih baik kau diam, Nona. Aku tidak bilang kau boleh berbicara bukan? Perasaanku padamu sudah tiada, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Sekarang kau ini mangsaku, ingat itu baik-baik Nona," ujarku sembari tersenyum licik padanya sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya.

Dengan seketika matanya membulat, air mata mulai berjatuhan di wajahnya yang manis itu. Terlihat raut wajahnya kesal, sedih, dan kecewa. Namun itu tidak akan membuat perasanku berubah, karena aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi.

"T-Tapi.. A-aku.. A-aku masih menyukaimu Jin.. Aku.. sudah menunggumu sejak lama.." ucapnya sembari menahan tangis.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihatnya yang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu karena aku adalah Ketua Blackguard yang mengincar kekuatan Karin. Dan aku harus berhasil mengambil kekuatan Karin, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Tapi TIDAK untukku. Aku menunggumu tumbuh menjadi remaja karena pada saat inilah kekuatanmu sedang diambang puncak. Maka dari itu, aku harus mengambilnya, jangan halangi aku sama sekali!" ucapku dengan senyuman licik sembari mendekatinya.

Air mata masih berjatuhan dari matanya yang indah. Sudah terlihat ia sangat kecewa, kecewa karena aku meninggalkannya.

"Kau! Kau sangat menjengkelkan! Bila aku tahu sifatmu sekarang seperti ini, aku tidak akan menungumu! Aku tidak akan menyukaimu LAGI!" ujarnya padaku dengan nada tinggi.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ternyata ia tidak berubah, sifatnya masih sama, mudah di pancing. Meskipun ia berbicara begitu, aku pikir tidak akan mudah untuk _move on_ dengan cepat dariku.

"Baiklah, terserah katamu saja. Lebih baik aku mulai permainan ini," ucapku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi mineral. Tapi bukan mineral biasa.

Karin terkejut pada saat melihat aku membawa tabung itu. Karena air mineral ini adalah racikanku sendiri, dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya kecuali aku seorang. Cairan mineral ini adalah obat untuk memulihkan kekuatan Karin, aku adalah seorang parmasi sama seperti Karin.

.

"Kau harus meminum obat ini, bila tidak.. Pangeranmu akan terluka,"

.

.

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

"Apa?! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Pangeran Kazune tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!" ujarku berusaha mencelanya agar tidak melibatkan Kazune.

"Hm? Kau tidak mau meminumnya? Baiklah, agar kau tahu saja. Semua yang ada di kerajaan ini sedang tertidur. Mereka tidak akan datang menolongmu, aku sudah berbaik hati tidak membunuh mereka, kecuali... **Pangeran Kerajaan Eastern**," ujar Jin sembari senyum licik.

'_Apa? Kazune? Gawat! Ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu!'_

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?!" tanyaku ketus. Kini senyumannya semakin _evil_ bila bisa dibilang.

"Pangeranmu sedang berjalan menuju kamar ini, dan aku bisa membunuhnya dalam satu serangan, pada saat ia membuka pintu kamar ini," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar ini.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu itu. Membuatku panik. Aku sendiri sebenarnya belum terlalu yakin dengan ancamannya itu, namun yang aku tahu, Jin itu memiliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksi seseorang melewati instingnya yang sangat kuat.

"J-jangan! Aku mohon.. Jangan sakiti Kazune. Ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini, aku mohon Jin," ucapku memohon padanya.

Aku berlutut di hadapannya, memohon agar ia tidak menyakiti Kazune. Ia sudah terlibat cukup jauh dengan masalah ini, aku tidak ingin Kazune terluka lagi karena aku.

"Kalau begitu cepat minum obat itu! Kuhitung sampai 5 detik bila kau tidak ingin ia terluka!" bentak Jin dan melempar tabung itu padaku.

Aku mengambil dan memegang erat tabung itu. Antara ingin dan tidak ingin meminum obat ini, membuatku bergetar. Bila aku meminumnya, kekuatanku akan pulih dan Jin akan mengambilnya. Bila aku tidak meminumnya, Kazune akan menjadi korban..

"Kau yakin tidak ingin meminum obat itu? Aku sudah berhitung sampai Tiga.. Dua.. Sa—"

'_Maafkan aku semuanya. Apa pun akibatnya, aku tidak akan membuat Kazune terluka lagi.."_

Dengan segera aku membuka tutup tabung itu, menyiapkan mental untuk menanggung akibatnya.

"Hentikan. Biarkan Kazune pergi.. Jangan sakiti dia.. aku mohon.."

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Karin, aku menuju kamarnya untuk memeriksa apakah ia sudah tersadar atau belum. Bila sudah, aku akan segera memanggil maid pribadinya untuk segera memanggil para medis. Namun, ada perasaan yang mengganjal, aku merasa diawasi.

Sampai di depan pintu, aku mendengar suara Karin yang batuk-batuk. Antara senang karena Karin sudah sadar dan khawatir karena ia batuk-batuk, aku segera membuka kamar Karin,

"Karin?!" seruku

**Dugh!**

Seseorang mendorongku dengan cepat ke dinding kamar ini dan mengunci kedua tanganku dibelakang. Terkejut karena apa yang terjadi, aku melihat Karin yang terduduk di lantai dan batuk-batuk. Terasa kekuatan yang begitu kuat dari arah Karin. Sedangkan ada suatu kekuatan yang berbeda di belakangku, atau tepatnya dari seseorang di belakangku,

"Kau terkejut Pangeran? Bagaimana bila sambil menunggu kekuatan Karin pulih, kita bersenang-senang?" ujar seorang pemuda di belakangku.

Aku berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku dari cengkraman tangannya yang kuat. Tapi karena tubuhku masih lemah karena kejadian kemarin, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"J-Jin! Lepaskan Kazune sekarang juga! Uhuk-uhukk.. uhuk uhuk..." pekik Karin memanggil penyusup itu dengan nama Jin.

Seseorang di belakangku tertawa dan mengarahkanku untuk menghadap cermin besar di kamar ini. Terlihat pantulan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat di belakangku, namun wajahnya belum terlihat jelas karena tertutupi olehku.

"Kau tahu maksud kedatanganku, hm?" tanyanya di belakangku.

Aku mendengus kesal dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku di belakang. Ia semakin menggenggam tanganku keras. Tenaganya sangat kuat, tidak seperti manusia biasa -_-.

"Kau diam dan jangan berontak. Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu. Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku pun sedang bermain dengan Putri Karin. Benar bukan, Nona?" tanyanya sembari senyum licik.

Aku melihat pada Karin yang kini sedang berusaha berdiri. Namun setelah kuperhatikan, luka-luka gores Karin yang asalnya terlihat, kini mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya. Kupikir itu hanya hal biasa untuk Karin. Tetapi yang berbeda sekarang, aku merasa kekuatan Karin sudah pulih kembali.

"Lepaskan dia! Bukankah aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu?! Sekarang apa maumu lagi?!" tanya Karin sedikit membentak.

Aku hanya terdiam, bingung apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya. Dengan sekejap Karin melepas kain yang menopang tangan kirinya yang patah. Aku pun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Tanganmu—"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah pulih kembali Kazune. Jin, lepaskan dia atau aku akan melawanmu!" ujarnya dan berjalan ke arah kami.

Aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton setia saat ini. Karena aku tidak tahu apa maksud mereka, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, dan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!

Karin mengambil pedang yang tersembunyi di belakang lemari. Ia mengarahkannya pada seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Kudengar pemuda itu tertawa melihat Karin yang mengarahkan pedangnya.

"Nona Karin. Kau sudah melanggar peraturan main kita benar? Kalau begitu. Aku akan menghukum kalian berdua. Sekarang juga!"

**FLASH!**

Cahaya putih sekejap menerangi mataku, dengan reflek aku menutup mataku, dan saat kubuka kembali, keadaan semua menjadi berbeda. Aku sudah tidak di tahan oleh orang tadi. Namun kini Karin terperangkap di sebuah balok kaca. Entah darimana balok itu muncul, namun kaca itu terbuat dari kekuatan gelap. Dengan segera aku mencari pemuda tadi, dan ia kini berada di hadapanku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya jelas,

'_Dia! Aku tahu dia adalah Jin Kuga! Ia juga yang ingin merebut kekuatan ibu! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Aku akan membalaskan semua perbuatannya terhadap Ibu!'_

"Kau! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan! Kau akan menyesal telah datang kemari! Aku akan balaskan semua dendamku!" pekikku

Aku bergegas mengeluarkan pedangku dan bersiap melawannya. Kugenggam pedang ini dengan erat, aku sudah menunggu lama saat-saat ini. Dengan sekali hentakkan aku bertransformasi. Pakaianku pun berubah. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatanku bertambah setelah transformasi.

"Nahh nahh, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya? Sayangnya.. tidak ada. Karena kau sudah **terlambat**! Ahaha!"

.

.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Keadaan di kamar Karin tentunya semakin gesit. Kazune menantang Jin untuk bertarung demi membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Jin. Sedangkan Karin, ia terperangkap di balok kaca yang terbuat dari kekuatan Jin. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu bertarung.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan! Aku tetap akan menghabisimu! Siapkan dirimu!" pekik Kazune yang kini berlari menghadang Jin. Jin hanya tertawa melihat Kazune yang bersungguh-sungguh dan menghindari serangannya dengan mudah. Itu membuat Kazune semakin kesal.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Ingat itu!" pekik Kazune sekali lagi sebelum menghadang Jin sekali lagi. Namun Jin berhasil menghindarinya kembali.

Karin pun semakin khawatir karena melihat Kazune yang menggebu-gebu menyerang Jin tanpa pikir panjang. Karin tahu hasil pertarungan mereka akan dimenangkan oleh Jin bila Kazune terus menyerangnya tanpa strategi, karena bila kekuatannya dibandingkan, kekuatan Kazune tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Jin yang sudah ditambah kekuatan kegelapan.

"Kazune! Hentikan! Hentikan pertarungan ini!" Karin berusaha menghentikan mereka. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sudah lagi suara Karin tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar karena sudah diredam oleh kekuatan Jin.

Kembali pada pertarungan Jin dan Kazune.

Kini Jin mulai merespon serangan Kazune dengan menerima tantangannya. Terdengar suara pedang mereka yang saling beradu.

**Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Mereka tidak ada yang saling mengalah. Sejenak mereka berhenti, mereka hanya diam saling bertatapan tajam.

"Lumayan juga. Rupanya kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat sekarang daripada kejadian yang lalu. Tapi.. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" ujar Jin lalu menyerang Kazune dengan sekejap.

Kazune berusaha menghindari namun tidak sempat. Dengan Jin yang sudah berada dihadapannya mengibaskan pedang ke arahnya, Kazune sudah siap hanya menahan. Posisi Kazune sangat terdesak, Karin yang melihat pun langsung berteriak.

"Tidak! Hentikan Jinn!" pekik Karin di dalam balok itu. Hanya terdengar suara kecil yang keluar dari balok kaca itu.

Jin tidak segan-segan lagi untuk menyerangnya dan ..

**Syat! Syat!**

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

"Aggh!"

Pedang itu tidak bisa kutahan. Aku terlempar ke dinding dengan sangat keras sampai terdengar **Dugh!**. Pandanganku sedikit kabur, aku bisa melihat sendiri cairan merah dari luka di tangan dan bahuku.

Aku bisa mendengar Jin tertawa. Itu membuat emosiku naik kembali. Aku beranjak dari tempatku terduduk dan berjalan menghadapnya dengan gontai. Aku melirik pada balok kaca itu, Karin melihatku khawatir. Namun, kulihat sesuatu yang aneh, aku melihat kekuatan Karin yang keluar begitu saja. Karin pun terlihat kelelahan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin?!" tanyaku ketus pada Jin. Ia hanya tersenyum. Seolah tidak ada rasa lelah setelah menyerangku.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya. Aku sudah menunggu pertanyan itu sejak tadi. Itu adalah bagian dair permainanku bersama Karin. Kau ingin tahu permainan apa itu?" tanya Jin sembari mendekati balok kaca itu.

Dengan segera aku menghalanginya untuk mendekati balok itu. Karena bila ia mendekati Karin, ia akan merencanakan sesuatu lagi padanya. Meskipun dengan luka ini, aku tetap berusaha menghalangi Jin untuk menghadap Karin. Aku bisa merasakan luka itu sangat membuatku susah bergerak.

"Hmm. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Tuan Putrimu. Aku sudah bilang aku sedang bermain dengannya. Permainan itu..." Jin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sejenak aku melirik pada Karin. Aku terkejut pada saat melihat Karin terduduk di lantai dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Tatapannya padaku sangat mengartikan _'Tolong aku..'_

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin?! Lepaskan Karin sekarang juga!" pekikku sembari mengibaskan pedangku pada Jin. Namun ia menghindarinya dengan meloncat kebelakang.

Ia tidak menyerangku kembali. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan membereskan rambutnya dengan gaya _cool_. Itu membuatku jengkel. Aku sudah akan menyerangnya kembali, namun terhenti dengan suara ketukan dari balok kaca di belakangku.

Aku melirik Karin yang kini bersandar pada balok kaca ini, menatapku dengan lirih. Wajahnya sangat terlihat pucat. Sepertinya ia ingin aku berhenti. Namun aku tidak bisa diam saja! Aku berlari ke arah Jin untuk menyerangnya kembali, sebelum ia berkata..

.

"Putri Karin bersedia diambil kekuatannya asalkan aku tidak membunuhmu. Itulah permainan kami.. Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kekuatannya diambil, bukan?" Jin tersenyum _evil_ dan aura kegelapan dari arahnya begitu kuat.

Dengan sekejap aku berhenti. Tubuhku serasa tidak bisa digerakan. Terkejut dengan permainan mereka. Karena Karin...

.

"Sebentar lagi... Putri Karin akan **mati** karena menolong**mu.. **"

.

.

* * *

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Please~ Need review~^^~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: **Akhirnya bisa update juga ya~ Sudah berapa lama kah? Satu bulan kah ya? Wahh _Gomen ne_ m(_ _)m. Baru sempet update sekarang karena ya kesibukan di dunia nyata^^. Semoga chapter berikut ini bisa menjadi obat untuk para _readers _yang setia menunggu _story _ ini update sekian lamanya T^T. Maaf sekali lagi. Lalu Terimakasih untuk para _readers _dan _reviewers_ yaa^^, untuk fav. dan follow juga terimakasih banyak^^. Semoga anda sekalian menyukai chapter berikut!

Balas review:

**Sweet Crystal: **Eits, tunggu dulu, Jin mungkin terlihat _playboy_, tapi tetap tampan kan? (eh?!) Wahaha author juga nge fans sama Jin jadi aja, (*_dikasih bunga sama Jin— Author guling-guling dilantai ga berenti! Wups*). _Terimakasih sudah review! Semoga menyukai chapter berikut~

**Richigo Karin: **Wahh sudah update nihh, kalo penasaran ya silahkan baca kelanjutannya ya^^, Terimakasih-terimakasih sudah review~

**Chang Mui Lie: **Karin mati ga ya~? Kalo mati gimana? T^T (_*author dialung gelas sama Karin dan berhasil menghindar!* jreng jreng~_) ehehe, sudah update nih baca kelanjutannya ya^^ terimakasih sudah review~

**Ayu.p: **Nahhh mati ga tuh Karinnya?^^ Baca kelanjutannya ya, soalnya di chapter ini jawabannya loh^^ Terimakasih sudah review~

**karin pholefel: **Uwahhh dihitung ya? T^T _Gomen ne_, sepertinya sekarang juga sudah 1 bulan ya T^T, maaf menunggu lama T^T. Tapi semoga chapter berikut mengobati perasaan anada yang sudah lama menunggu (aduhhh), terimakasih sudah review~

**LISA: **sudah update nihh^^, semoga chapter berikut disukai anda yaa, maaf update lama T^T. Terimakasih sudah review~

**Vinavanila: **wahh terimakasih sudah review~. Sudah dilanjut nih, terimakasih terimakasih lagii^^

**fathiyah: **Seru?! Kalau begitu semoga chapter berikut lebih seru lagi ya! Review lagi juga ya? *eh. Maaf update lama ya, terimakasih sudah review~

**Namikaze nada: **Terimakasih sudah review~ Nahh kalau itu bisa dilihat di chapter berikut! Jawaban anda sudah tersedia di chapter berikut juga wkwkwk. Maaf update lama T^T

**AishaNurShafira: **_Yoroshiku ne_ ^^. Mengharukan kah? Keren kah? Saya juga ikut terharu T^T, maaf update lama ya, terimakasih sudah review~

**athiladatyani: **Uwahah terimakasih sudah menjadi favorite nya T^T, aku terharu (_#banjir air mata_) Semoga chapter ini pun membuat anda senang ^^, terimakasih sudah review~

**daisy-san: **maaf update lama yaa T^T, menjadi favorite juga? Aww terimakasihh~ Terimakasih sudah review~

Sudah deh ya, langsung saja kita _to the point_~!

* * *

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Help me, Prince!*~**

* * *

**.  
**

"Sebentar lagi... Putri Karin akan **mati** karena menolong**mu.. **"

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu semakin memanas. Karin yang terkurung di dalam balok kaca masih bisa bertahan meskipun kekuatannya terkuras. Kazune yang berusaha mengalahkan Jin tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik karena dibawa emosi. Sedangkan Jin, hanya tertawa melihat penderitaan mereka.

Kazune sudah sangat emosi karena melihat Karin yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Kazune disini harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Karin seorang diri, namun apa bisa Kazune melakukanya sendiri?

.

.

Jin masih menunggu kalimat yang akan Kazune lontarkan padanya, namun tak lama ia menunggu. Angin dari jendela kamar yang sedari tadi terbuka, berhembus kencang tidak seperti biasanya. Angin itu pun berwarna hitam pekat, seperti kumpulan debu berputar bak angin puting beliung kecil. Kazune dan Jin segera melihat pada angin tersebut, perlahan demi perlahan angin tersebut mengecil, dan kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Rika?" ujar Jin dan Kazune bersamaan. Rika pun yang dipanggil hanya menatap mereka dengan diam. Ia berjalan ke samping Jin secara perlahan, sedangkan Kazune menyiapkan diri apabila terjadi serangan dari mereka berdua.

Terlihat dari raut wajah Jin, ia masih bingung dengan kedatangan Rika sendiri, ia merasa tidak memerintahkannya untuk mengikutinya. Lantas Rika yang mengerti maksud dari raut wajah Jin pun membisikkan sesuatu di sebelahnya.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini Jin. Kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa meskipun kau mengalahkan Pangeran Kazune," bisik Rika dengan nada rendah.

Jin hanya menatapd Rika dengan datar, tidak bisa diungkapkan ia sedang berpikir apa. Tanpa ragu, Jin tiba-tiba mengalirkan kekuatannya di pedang yang sedang ia genggam sekarang.

Kazune tentu saja tersontak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah tanpa ia sadari. Sudah terlihat di wajah sang pemuda berambut hitam itu senyuman kemenangan yang mengandung banyak arti. Rika yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut terkejut melihat sang ketua mengeluarkan kekuatan yang begitu mematikan. Rika berusaha menghalangi Jin untuk tidak menggunkaan kekuatan itu dengan cara menarik tangan kanannya. Namun dengan satu tatapan tajam, Rika pun melepaskannya.

Jin hanya terus berjalan mendekati Kazune yang kini semakin terdesak. Waktu seakan bergerak dengan lamban, langkah kakinya pun terdengar keras bergema di ruangan itu.

**.**

"**Lebih baik aku akhiri pertarungan kita karena kau tidak berguna lagi bagiku,"**

**.**

Dengan sigap Jin mengayuhkan pedangnya ke arah Kazune, kekuatannya pun terasa semakin besar pada saat pedang itu dikayuhkan, dan tepat pada saat pedang itu akan mengenai Kazune—

**.**

**BRAK!**

**.**

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka secara kasar diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Pertarungan ini akan adil bila aku bertarung bersama Pangeran Kazune!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagi Kazune. Dengan segera ia melihat pemuda yang memakai pakaian tranformasi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku dan Yuuki disini~" ujar seorang gadis dari belakang Kazune.

Mereka yang datang dengan tiba-tiba tidak lain lagi adalah...

"Miyon? Yuuki? Michi?!" ucap Kazune mendata nama-nama mereka. Namun yang paling membuat Kazune terkejut adalah Michi yang bisa bertransformasi seperti halnya Kazune dan Karin.

"B-bukannya semua orang dalam istana ini sudah tertidur karena kekuatannya? Lalu kau b-bisa bertransformasi?" tanya Kazune sedikit ragu. Michi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Memang benar aku, Miyon, dan Yuuki tertidur karena kekuatannya. Namun kekuatan Tuan Putri yang dapat bertelepati denganku, membuatku terbangun. Aku membangunkan Miyon dan Yuuki karena kupikir mereka akan berguna menghadapinya," ujar Michi menjelaskan.

Sedangkan Kazune yang mendengarkan hanya diam menanggapi penjelasan itu.

Tak lama mereka berbisik-bisik. Seruan Miyon pun terdengar lagi, namun dengan nada khawatir.

"Oh tidak! Tuan Putri?!" pekik Miyon yang kini sedang berusaha memecahkan balok kaca yang mengurung Karin.

Kazune dan Michi melirik Yuuki yang juga membantu Miyon untuk memecahkan balok kaca itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Balok kaca itu tidak pecah, bahkan tergores pun tidak.

Jin yang melihat kedatangan musuh bertambah, kini kian tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang, namun yang bisa terlihat, hanyalah kekuatannya yang terasa semakin membesar dan membesar.

.

.

**[Kazune POV]**

Aku kembali menatap Jin yang kini masih terdiam memperhatikan kami. Rika yang berada di belakangnya pun terlihat khawatir. Ia terus menarik-narik tangan kanan Jin memaksanya untuk menghentikan pertarungan ini, namun Jin menghiraukannya dan dengan sekali kibasan, Rika terlempar ke dinding kamar ini sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku juga bisa merasakan kekuatan Karin sekarang berada pada Jin, ia sudah mengurasnya, dan menjadikan kekuatan Karin menjadi miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian. Jadi bersiaplah!" ujar Jin dan kini ia melompat ke atas kami sembari mengarahkan pedangnya.

Aku dan Michi segera menghindar ke arah yang berlawanan, aku ke kiri sedangkan Michi ke kanan. Kini Jin berada di antara aku dan Michi. Sejenak ide melintas di benakku.

'_Bila kami menyerangnya bersamaan pada satu titik dimana Jin berada sekarang, ada kemungkinan kita bisa menang,' _

Aku segera mengisyaratkan Michi untuk menyerangnya bersamaan, pada hitungan ke 3. Namun sebelum aku berhitung, Jin sudah menyadari rencanaku, dan mulai menyerangku. Aku pun segera menghindarinya, meskipun gerakanku sedikit lambat karena luka di tangan dan bahuku tadi.

Michi yang masih bisa leluasa bergerak, melindungiku dengan mengalihkan perhatian Jin. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Jin dan menyalurkan kekuatannya pada pedangnya, lalu dengan tidak segan-segan lagi ia melontarkan kekuatannya pada Jin.

**BAM!**

Tidak kusangka kekuatannya pun sama besarnya dengan kekuatanku. Aku kembali dengan posisi bertahan sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jin, aku mengkonsentrasikan penglihatanku terhadap Jin yang kini sedang saling menyerang dengan Michi. Barangkali aku bisa menemukan kelemahannya, atau apa pun yang bisa kutemukan untuk membuatnya terluka. Pada saat kulihat ia bergerak menyerang, ternyata aku melihat suatu kelemahan. Memang hanya terlihat sebentar, dan kelemahan itu sama dengan kelemahan Karin pada saat bertarung. Ia tidak memperhatikan bagian belakang bila pada saat ia menyerang. Setelah kutemukan sisi kelemahannya, aku pun mulai menyusun rencana.

Sejenak aku kembali menoleh ke arah Karin.

Ia masih terperangkap di balok kaca itu. Sedangkan Miyon masih saja berusaha memecahkan balok kaca itu dengan pedangnya, namun aku melihat Yuuki yang kini sedang diam, kupikir ia sedang memikirkan suatu cara. Tepat pada saat kulihat ke arah Yuuki, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. Ia seperti mempunyai ide cemerlang.

Yuuki pun dengan segera menatapku, ia seperti berbicara sesuatu, namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena ia berbisik sangat pelan. Tak lama aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya, terdengar suara seseorang di pikiranku.

"_Pangeran Kazune? Anda bisa mendengarku? Aku sudah menemukan kelemahan dari balok kaca ini, bila anda dan Tuan Michi bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jin, aku akan bisa memecahkan balok kaca ini dengan bantuan Miyon,"_

Aku sedikit terkejut karena Yuuki bisa berbicara denganku melalui pikiran. Lalu untuk membalas kata-katanya tadi, aku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, dan kembali ke dalam pertarungan antara aku, Michi, dan Jin.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

Jin yang kini mulai terlihat kelemahannya oleh Kazune, mulai terdesak karena Kazune yang ahli dalam strategi memberikan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan Jin, mungkin meskipun ia harus mengorbankan seluruh kekuatannya, ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Karin.

.

**[Kazune POV]**

"Hahaha! Rupanya kau sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan pertarungan ini, kalau begitu aku tidak akan main-main lagi denganmu! Rasakan ini!"

Kekuatan Jin terasa semakin kuat, kegelapan seakan memakan tubuhnya, dan ia pun mulai bertingkah aneh, gerak-geriknya tidak seperti Jin yang beberapa menit lalu. Ia seperti orang lain.

Michi tiba-tiba tersentak terkejut dengan sesuatu pada saat melihat Jin. Aku masih tidak tahu apa maksudnya, namun ia segera menghampiriku dan berbisik pelan di sampingku.

"Pangeran, kau bisa lihat aura kegelapan yang berada di sekitarnya sekarang bukan?" tanyanya kepadaku. Lantas aku segera memperhatikan aura kegelapan yang berada di sekitar Jin. Ternyata kekuatan itu membentuk suatu hal, seperti srigala yang sedang mengaung. Aku pun tersentak melihat aura itu.

"I-itu..." ucapku tidak karuan.

Michi hanya mengangguk dan segera meneruskan kalimatnya tadi,

"Kekuatan Putri Karin sebenarnya diserap oleh kekuatan jahat itu, bukan oleh Jin. Jin sendiri sebenarnya dikendalikan oleh kekuatan gelap itu, selama ini yang berbicara bukanlah Jin yang **asli**, melainkan kekuatan itu yang mengendalikannya. Kemungkinan besar, kita bisa mengalahkannya bila Putri Karin bisa dikeluarkan dari balok kaca itu, karena pada saat Putri Karin keluar sebelum kekuatannya terserap habis, kekuatan itu akan kembali pada Putri Karin," ujar Michi menjelaskan.

Aku tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Namun karena Jin sudah mulai menyerang kembali, aku pun harus sembari menghindar dari serangannya dan berkomunikasi dengan Michi.

"A-ah baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada kekuatan gelap— Wha! Awas!— Kekuatan gelap i-itu?!" tanyaku sembari menghindari serang Jin yang terus-menerus mengarah padaku.

Michi pun yang kini sama-sama menghindari serangan itu, sedikit terkecoh dan tergores oleh pedangnya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menghindari serangan yang lainnya. Aku kembali membuka pembicaraan yang belum selesai tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?!" tanyaku sekali lagi masih sembari menghindari serangan Jin yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Akh! A-aku tidak apa-apa. Bila itu terjadi, kekuatan yang mengendalikan Jin akan tidak sadarkan diri. Jin akan dominan menguasai tubuhnya kembali, dan pada saat itulah kita berbicara pada Jin yang **asli. **Kita bisa mengakhiri pertarungan ini bila Jin bisa diajak berbicara baik-baik," ujar Micchi kembali menjelaskan rencana yang akan kami laksanakan mulai sekarang.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Lantas, karena khawatir, sekarang aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada keadaan Karin.

.

.

Aku melihat Yuuki yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya di kedua tangannya, lantas setelah kekuatan yang berwarna hijau muda itu terkumpul, ia menyalurkan kekuatannya pada balok kaca itu, dan terlihat kekuatan itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian balok kaca itu.

"Miyon! Coba pecahkan sekarang!" pekik Yuuki setengah berbisik.

Lantas Miyon yang sudah bersiap dengan pedang di tangannya, mengibaskan pedangnya dengan sigap ke arah balok kaca itu.

**TRANG!**

"AH?!" pedang Miyon kita terpentalkan kembali dan membuat Miyon terjatuh.

Sayangnya balok kaca itu tidak berhasil terpecahkan. Semua terkejut melihat kekuatan dari kekuatan gelap itu. Benar-benar kuat. Yuuki yang masih menyalurkan kekuatannya di balok kaca itu, akhirnya menatapku kembali. Ia mengirimku beberapa sinyal.

"_Pangeran, pecahkan balok kaca ini dengan kekuatanmu!"_

Setelah mendengar suara Yuuki dalam pikiranku, aku segera mundur dari pertarungan ini dan berlari ke arah balok kaca dimana yang di dalamnya Karin sudah tergeletak lemah.

Aku semakin mengeluarkan kekuatanku setelah melihat keadaan Karin sekarang. Aku melompat ke atas balok kaca itu dan mengarahkan pedangku yang sudah kuberi kekuatan besar ke arah balok kaca. Dengan sekali kibasan aku menyerang balok itu.

'_Aku mohon hancurlah!'_

.

.

**PRANG!**

.

Balok kaca itu pecah! Pecah menjadi kepingan kekuatan gelap yang kini mulai memudar seperti embun.

"TIDAK! AGH!" terdengar teriakan kegelapan yang berada di tubuh Jin itu dengan sangat keras. Kekuatan itu terlihat mengamuk, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan Jin yang menjadi korbannya. Jin terlihat sama tersiksanya dengan kekuatan itu.

.

Aku dengan sigap menghampiri Karin yang kini masih terengah-engah di lantai. Terasa kekuatan Karin kini kembali lagi dengan paksa. Wajah Karin yang asalnya terlihat pucat, kini sudah mulai kembali seperti semula, namun keadaan fisiknya terlihat sangat lelah. Dengan segera aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku.

Grrt!

Aku semakin memeluknya erat. Entah mengapa tapi tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan memeluk Karin dengan erat. Seakan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Hatiku pun seperti teriris melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Pikiranku pun berputar dengan kalimat yang tidak bisa hilang dari otakku ini sejak melihat Karin yang selamat dan berada di pelukanku kali ini.

'_Syukurlah, Karin. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Karin,'_

Kata-kata itu terus saja berputar di pikiranku.

"K-Kazune..." terdengar suara lembut Karin yang kini sedang menatapku dengan mata yang lelah. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya kembali dengan khawatir, namun ia memperlihatkan senyumannya yang indah, aku pun tanpa sadar membalas senyumannya dan kembali mendekapnya.

.

Sejenak aku menghiraukan keadaan di sekitar, kini aku kembali setelah mendengar suara Jin.

Jin masih saja menjerit kesakitan, ia berlutut sembari memegangi kepalanya dengan keras. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun aku pikir yang Michi katakan padaku itu benar.

Kekuatan yang berada di dalam tubuh Jin kini mulai tidak sadarkan diri, Jin pun sudah terlihat berbeda dengan Jin yang tadi. Aku bisa melihat Jin yang **asli** dari bola matanya yang terlihat lebih cerah.

"Haahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Si-sial! Kekuatan itu telah mengendalikanku!" pekik Jin kesal dan masih berlutut di ruangan ini.

Namun, tiba-tiba Karin yang berada di tanganku ini, tersentak terkejut. Matanya dengan seketika membulat dan mencari-cari sesuatu dengan panik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia cari tapi aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya saja.

"Karin? Apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku pelan. Namun sepertinya Karin tidak mendengarku, ia terlalu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dengan melihat kesana-kemari.

Pada saat pandangannya melewati Jin. Ia berhenti, dan ia menatap Jin dengan dalam-dalam. Masih dalam keadaan bingung aku melihat tingkah Karin.

Mata Karin seketika kembali membulat besar terkejut, air mata kini sudah bergelinang di pelupuk matanya. Ia dengan perlahan mulai beranjak dari tanganku, ia berjalan gontai ke arah Jin. Jin sendiri yang tengah dihampirinya menatap Karin dengan terkejut. Aku disini kembali menjadi penonton setia yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Sesaat Karin sampai di hadapan Jin. Karin dengan perlahan menyentuh wajah Jin, sedangkan Jin sendiri hanya menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang sama terkejutnya dengan Karin saat ini. Tidak lama mereka saling bertatapan, dan aku disini bersama yang lain hanya bisa melihat mereka,—

**HUG!**

.

"**Jin! Aku tahu kau Jin yang asli! Aku merindukanmu! Jangan pernah pergi tinggalkan aku lagi!"**

**.**

**.**

Jin membalas pelukannya dan Karin terlihat... Bahagia...

Aku pun yang melihat adegan itu seperti tertusuk duri beracun, hatiku seperti tersayat oleh pisau tajam, bahkan hampir terbelah menjadi dua. Lidahku terasa pahit pasi. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku kali ini, jantungku seakan berhenti mendadak.

'_Jadi.. Selama ini.. Orang yang berharga bagi Karin itu adalah.. Jin. _

_Bukan __**aku**__..'_

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue~**_

_**Need Review! **_

* * *

**a/n: **Semoga chapter berikut banyak yang review (*eh?). Ahaha semoga disukai readers yaa, maaf update lama m(_ _)m, lalu saran-saran pun selalu diterima^^. Terimakasih sudah membaca^^


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: **Maaf menunggu lama semuanyaa T^T, Miss16Silent kembali membawakan chapter kelanjutannya^^, semoga chapter ini disukai juga para readers! Lalu lalu untuk yang sudah review terimakasih banyak! Fav dan Follow juga terimakasih ya^^, dan juga untuk yang menominasikan _story_ ini pada IFA 2012 terimakasih banyak! Saya terharu melihatnya T^T, dan masih banyak lagi yang ingin saya berterimakasih pada readers sekalian. Tapi sudah deh ya, lanjut! Ah iya, maaf ya saya balas reviewnya di sini untuk anonymous reviewer ya? Untuk member seperti _**Sweet Crystal, Chang Mui Lie, RI ichi kane, Chalice07, dan KK-KazuRin-Chan. **_Terimakasih banyak sudah mereview cerita ini ya! Maaf juga menunggu lama, balas reviewnya di pm ya^^

**Balas review:**

**Ayu.p : **Iyaya? lol^^ Sudah dilanjut nih^^, Iya Karin jahat ya ._. (#dilempar buku sama Karin) Kelanjutannya ada disini nih, baca ya^^ Terimakasih sudah review~

**sakari namiu keria chan: **sudah update! Terimakasih semangatnya^^ juga reviewnya terimakasih^^

**Richigo Karin: **oh benarkah? Wahh saya bersyukur bisa membuat anda menyukai cerita ini^^, terimakasih sudah review^^ kelanjutannya ada disinii^^

**karin pholefel: **kazune di campakkan Karin T^T, seih ya jadi Kazune T^T. Terimakasih terimakasihh! Review dan semangatnya juga terimakasih! Baca kelanjutannya ya^^

**LISA: **iya Kazunenya di campakkan T^T. Tapi terimakasih sudah review^^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut^^

**Rhizune nikisihiori kujo: **Wahh maaf menunggu lama ya T^T, Karin memilih siapanya.. ada disini ga ya? Baca kelanjutannya ya^^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut! Terimaksih sudah review~

**daisy-san: **Maaf menunggu lama ya T^T, Kazunenya kasian iya, saya juga ngerasa seperti itu ko, sedih (?) Oke terimakasih sudah review^^

**fathiyah: **Maaf lamaaa sekali ya nunggunya T^T, semoga chapter berikut bisa disukai ya^^ terimakasih juga sudah review^^

**amel: **terimakasih sudah review^^ sudah dilanjut nihh^^

**KK LOVERS: **ini sudah dilanjut^^ maaf ya lama nunggunya T^T semoga saja benar tebakannya ya ^^, ehehe. Terimakasih sudah review^^

**Hinamarushimone: **ummh, maaf lama updatenya ya T^T, kelanjutannya sudah ada nihh ^^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut yaa^^ review lagi T^T, bintang juga terimakasihh^^

**NN: **iya terimakasih sudah menjadi reviewer ke 60! Eheh semoga menyukai chapter berikut^^

**Fathia aulia: **oke sudah di update nihh^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut yaa^^ terimakasih sudah review^^

Oke cukup sekian dan terimakasih^^

* * *

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Help me, Prince!*~**

* * *

Butiran embun pagi menetes satu demi satu dari ujung daun tanaman yang berada di taman Kerajaan Western. Di tetesan embun itu pun tampak samar-samar bayangan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri bersama seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda menemaninya. Bila dilihat lebih jelas, mereka terlihat bahagia, senyuman terpampang di wajah mereka masing-masing. Pembicaraan tentang masa lalu pun terus berlanjut sampai seseorang datang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf Putri Karin, tapi ada yang harus kami bicarakan dengan anda," Karin yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh pada seseorang itu. Terlihat 2 orang kepercayaannya dengan wajah serius terpampang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, baiklah. Jin," Karin menatap seorang pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pemuda itu pun hanya tersenyum mengartikan Karin boleh pergi dengan mereka. Lantas dibalasnya senyum itu oleh Karin, kemudian pergi bersama dua orang itu ke arah lapangan. Sedangkan pemuda itu pergi ke kamar tempat temannya di rawat.

Karin berjalan diantara mereka berdua, Michi dan Miyon. Keadaan saat itu sangatlah hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Tidak biasa juga Michi dan Miyon bersikap sedingin itu pada Karin, karena biasanya Miyon dan Michi selalu tersenyum pada Karin.

Sebenanya ada apa dengan mereka? Batin Karin pun bertanya-tanya..

.

.

* * *

**[Michi POV]**

Kami berjalan berdampingan. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutku, dan aku bersikap dingin terhadap Karin. Bukan karena aku marah padanya atau apapun alasan lain. Tapi..

"Umh, kita bicarakan di sana saja ya?" kata-kata Miyon pun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengikuti Miyon pada sebuah taman kerajaan yang terdapat kursi dan meja bundar yang cukup besar untuk kami berbincang-bincang seperti rapat.

Karin dipersilahkan duduk olehku dahulu, lantas ia memperbolehkanku dan Miyon duduk di kursi taman yang lainnya. Dengan segera aku dan Miyon duduk dan menatap Karin dengan tatapan serius. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku membuka pembicaraan yang akan kami bicarakan pada Karin.

"Putri. Kami pikir, anda harus menjaga jarak dengan Jin, Pangeran Kazune juga berpikir seperti itu. Kau tahu, Jin bisa saja kembali dikuasai oleh kekuatan gelap itu kapan saja dan dimana saja. Bila itu terjadi, maka anda adalah yang akan menjadi sasarannya," jelasku terhadap Karin yang terlihat sedikit sebal dikatai seperti itu. Merasa tersindir olehku sepertinya.

Dilanjut oleh Miyon menambahkan, "Sudah lagi anak buahnya, Rika, sudah sadarkan diri pagi ini, ia diberi penjagaan ketat, namun kami takut bila ia mempunyai dendam padamu dan—"

**BRAK!**

Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatap kami dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih sudah membicarakannya denganku," ujarnya dan bergegas pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun lagi pada kami.

Tentu saja, kami disini hanya bisa terdiam menatap tubuh anggunnya menghilang pergi. Aku menatap Miyon dan ia menatapku dengan wajah khawatir, mungkin ia takut bila Putri Karin marah padanya, kupikir.

"Tenang saja Miyon, semua akan baik-baik saja," aku pun ikut beranjak dari kursi ini dan mengajak Miyon untuk menemui Pangeran Kazune. Kupikir, mungkin saja ia bisa membantu kami untuk menyadarkan Putri Karin..

"Semoga saja.."

.

.

Kami mencari Pangeran Kazune ke aula tengah, kamarnya, dan terakhir, kami mencarinya ke halaman depan istana. Masih dalam perjalan menuju halaman depan istana, terdengar lonceng istana bedentang beberapa kali, bertanda tamu datang ke kerajaan ini. Aku pun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan tamu ini lantas menatap Miyon yang sama-sama terkejutnya denganku.

"T-Tamu? Tapi, seingatku tidak ada tamu yang akan datang hari ini," Miyon yang bertugas mengecek jadwal keseharian pun dengan segera mengambil selembar kertas jadwal di sakunya dan menelitinya sekali lagi.

"Apa benar? Tapi, aku juga merasa tidak di suruh untuk mempersiapkan apapun untuk hari ini, bila ada tamu yang datang, pasti aku sudah bertugas untuk mengurus penyambutan. Tapi bila seperti ini, aku harus cepat mengurusnya..." ujarku sembari memijat kening karena urusan-urusan yang harus kulakukan bertambah.

Setelah selesai menganalisa kembali jadwal, Miyon menatapku dengan tersenyum paksa dan seperti mengatakan _'Tidak ada tamu di jadwal hari ini..'_

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Miyon yang mempunyai urusan lain juga yang harus ia lakukan, ia harus memberitahu kedatangan tamu ini terhadap Putri Karin dan Pangeran Kazune, karena Ratu dan Raja hari ini sedang tidak ada di kerajaan. Sampai di depan istana, aku pun bertanya pada penjaga yang membunyikan bel tersebut.

"Berikan aku informasi tentang tamu yang akan datang," perintahku pada penjaga itu. Dengan bergegas penjaga itu mengambil selembar kertas dan terlihat surat yang datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan diantarkan oleh burung pengantar pesan. Aku membaca surat itu dengan detil.

Sedikit terkejut setelah selesai kumembacanya. Lantas, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku bergegas mengarahkan pada penjaga-penjaga agar menyambut tamu yang akan datang kali ini. Kukerahkan semua penjaga untuk menyambut kedatangannya, karena tamu itu...

"Bila semua sudah siap, beritahu aku. Lalu... Jangan lupa yang kukatan tadi. **Siapkan penjagaan yang ketat, jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,**"

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Aku sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Himeka, pagi ini aku mengajak Himeka untuk berkeliling istana, karena sejak pertama aku datang ke istana ini, aku belum melihat semua isi istana ini. Namun meskipun begitu, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah tentang Karin. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi bayang-bayang Karin selalu muncul di benakku.

"Kak, itu Putri Karin," Himeka menarik lengan bajuku dan menunjuk ke arah depan. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk menatap jalan yang kulewati. Bukannya aku tidak mendengar perkataan Himeka, tapi aku berpikir, pasti ia sedang menggodaku.

"Himeka, jangan berbicara yang macam-macam, Karin—"

Kata-kataku tiba-tiba saja berhenti pada saat kulihat ke depan. Karin, sedang berjalan ke arah kami, namun yang kulihat, ekspresi wajahnya sedang kesal. Himeka yang berada di sampingku dengan segera menyerukan namanya.

"Putri Karin! Ayo kita bermain!" Himeka berlari kecil pada Karin yang kini memasang senyuman tipisnya terhadap Himeka. Sedangkan aku disini berjalan santai menghampiri mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Terdengar,

"Maaf, Himeka, tapi aku masih ada urusan. Mungkin lain kali kita bermainnya ya?" Karin menatap Himeka dengan sedikit merasa bersalah. Himeka pun terlihat sedikit sedih, namun ia langsung kembali ceria dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Lantas, kali ini bagianku menyapanya.

"Karin," kupanggil nama itu dan yang merasa terpanggil pun melirikku.

"Ah Pangeran Kazune. Sepertinya aku harus berbicara denganmu, hanya berdua," Karin menatapku dengan serius. Aku sendiri sedikit terkejut pada saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya kali ini. Tapi aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan meminta Himeka untuk bermain tanpa ditemani olehku atau pun Karin. Himeka mengerti dan akhirnya ia pergi bermain dengan maid yang ada di istana ini.

Kemudian, setelah Hiimeka pergi, Karin membuka pembicaraannya.

"Maaf Pangeran Kazune. Tapi aku keberatan dengan idemu untuk memisahkanku dengan Jin," tiba-tiba saja ia mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Aku terdiam kebingungan, lantas menjawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," balasku dengan menatapnya serius. Kali ini adalah pembicaraan serius yang pertama kali antara aku dan Karin.

"Tidak perlu kau tutup-tutupi. Kau kan yang sudah menyuruh Miyon dan Michi menasehatiku agar menjauh dari Jin? Benar kan?! Lalu apa alasanmu itu menjauhkanku dengan Jin?!" Karin sedikit membentakku. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan ini.

"Aku tidak menyuruh siapa pun untuk menasehatimu. Tapi memang benar, aku pun merasa kau seharusnya menjauh dari Jin, karena ia bisa kembali dikuasai oleh kekuatan gelap itu lagi dan ia bisa—"

"Masa bodoh! Toh, kalimatmu sama dengan yang mereka ucapkan padaku. Lalu apa alasanmu itu agar aku menjauhi Jin selain dari dia itu berbahaya?! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku dan kau tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanku!" kata-kata itu pun terlontarkan padaku. Terkejut? Tentu.

Sedikit menusuk pada bagian _'Kau itu __**bukan**__ siapa-siapaku'_. Tapi aku mengambil sisi lainnya. Alasan apa yang harus kujawab? Aku.. tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menjauhkan Jin darinya selain karena Jin adalah orang jahat. Tapi Jin adalah kenalannya. Lalu apa?

'_Masa alasannya, karena... Aku suka padanya? TIDAK! Memalukan!'_

Dengan tergagap aku menjawabnya, "A-aku, aku pikir itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu! Bagaimana bila kau terluka karenanya pada saat aku tidak ada disampingmu! Kau mau itu terjadi?!" kubalas kata-katanya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaraku. Karin pun terlihat semakin jengkel, kini ia menatapku dengan marah atau kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Lantas ia mendekatiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya denganku sehingga jarak kami sangatlah dekat.

"Kau tahu. Kemarin-kemarin kupikir kau orang yang baik hati dan bijaksana. Hah, ternyata. Aku salah menilaimu**, kau hanyalah** **orang luar yang ikut campur urusanku karena diminta orangtuaku! Kau memerintah dengan sekehendakmu, tidak memikirkan yang lain, dan ternyata kau itu lebih buruk daripada JIN! Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, karena aku bukan pasanganmu, tunanganmu atau pun KEKASIHMU! Ingat itu!"**

**.**

"..."

Terdiam, yang kulakukan sekarang hanya bisa diam terkejut dan menganga mendengar kata-kata pedas, tajam, panas, beracun, dan hal lainnya yang membuat lubang dihatiku semakin terbuka. Bila disamakan dengan sumur, dalamnya tidak akan seberapa. Karena JLEB disini seperti jurang yang tidak ada dasarnya.

Kutatap matanya yang penuh kebencian, pikiranku masih berputar dengan kata-katanya itu. Tidak bisa kupungkiri lagi. Seakan hatiku ini sudah lah hilang, sakit hati ini begitu menyiksaku, sesak terus mengikutiku, sangat-sangat-sangatlah perih dibagian dada ini. Mendengar seseorang yang begitu kau sukai, memakimu dengan semua kekuranganmu, membandingankan sikapmu dengan orang yang ia sukai, dan menyalahkanmu atas segalanya. Yang paling membuatku sakit, adalah.. kini, orang yang kusukai, telah **membenciku**...

Aku menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku keras, sudah habis kesabaranku, dengan mencoba menahan semua amarahku in, lantas, aku menatapnya dengan kesal, ia pun yang melihatku seperti itu terlihat terkejut dan sedikit takut melihatku yang sedang marah besar ini.

"**Baiklah bila itu maumu! Aku BUKAN siapa-siapamu! Asal kau tahu saja. Aku peringatkan padamu! Aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi! Aku juga akan segera pergi dari kerajaan ini dengan segera karena memenuhi keinginanmu! Dan untuk terakhir kalinya kuperingatkan! Camkan baik-baik kata-kataku ini, bila kau dalam bahaya, sebahaya apapun itu, aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi! Jangan salahkan aku karena itu semua keinginanmu!"**

Kubentak Karin dengan keras itu pun membuat Karin sedikit takut, namun ia kembali jengkel padaku dan membalas kata-kataku itu lagi. Namun karena sudah habis kesabaranku, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang sangat-sangat kesal. Kudengar ia membalas kata-kataku.

"Itu lebih baik!" aku hanya terus berjalan. Tanpa memikirkan semua hal itu lagi, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, aku akan segera pergi dari kerajaan ini dan bicara kepada Ratu dan Raja pada saat mereka kembali. Memang cukup berat untuk meninggalkan kerajaan ini, namun,

'_Karena itu adalah keinginan Karin, aku akan menurutinya, meskipun aku harus melukai hati ini, namun, bila ia bahagia dengan kepergianku, cukup dengan melihatnya bahagia pun sudah membuatku bahagia,'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Kesal, marah, sedih, takut, kecewa, dan perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Aku bisa merasakan sesak di dada ini, entah mengapa, aku merasa sakit pada saat aku memaki Kazune tadi. Aku merasa.. bersalah, namun itu semua sudah terjadi, ia pun sampai memakiku kembali dengan keras. Dan itu membuatku takut, sedih, menyisakan butiran air mata di sudut mata ini.

"Kazune.. Kau bodoh!" ku berteriak di tempat ini, sepi, tidak ada yang menjawab. Kazune sudah menghilang. Dan ia berencana untuk pergi dari kerajaan ini.

'_Apa tadi aku keterlaluan? ... Ayah.. Ibu.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

Aku hanya bisa menunduk memikirkan semua hal yang sudah terjadi itu. Sampai suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Suara seorang wanita dari belakangku dan ia menyerukan namaku dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Putri Karin! Putri Karin!"

Aku melirik ke arah asal suara itu dan melihat Miyon yang berlari ke arahku. Ia terlihat sehabis berlari-lari, dan ia pun segera menghampiriku.

"Maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba. Tapi, ada tamu yang datang tanpa kami ketahui. Sepertinya tamu itu mendadak pergi ke kerajaan ini. Dan mereka sedang menuju instana sekarang," jelas Miyon sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan setelah berlari mencari-cariku.

Aku tertarik pada saat ia mengatakan ada tamu tak diundang datang ke kerajaan ini. Aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan untuk menyambut mereka sebentar lagi. Lantas aku pun menyuruh Miyon untuk memberitahu maid pribadiku untuk menyiapkan pakaianku.

"Baiklah, setalah selesai, aku akan menyambut mereka. Terimakasih Miyon," ujarku sembari tersenyum kecil. Melupakan rasa kesal ku tadi padanya. Karena Miyon bisa dibilang adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa kesal padanya.

.

.

Selesai berganti pakaian, aku bersama Miyon di belakangku, berjalan menuju depan istana, Terlihat disana penjaga sudah bersiap menyambut, butler dan maid pun sudah siap menyambut. Aku mencari-cari sosok Michi yang biasa berada di depan istana menyambut tamu bersama yang aku temukan ia sedang menghampiriku dan memasang wajah biasanya. Namun, perasaanku saat ini tidak enak. Aku merasa bersalah telah marah pada mereka, dan aku belum minta maaf pada mereka.

"Putri Karin, akhirnya anda datang. Tamu sebentar lagi akan datang," ujar Michi dan memimpin jalanku kedepan.

Namun, sejenak aku berniat dan akhirnya melakukan niatku itu. Aku menarik tangan Michi dan Miyon dengan bersamaan dan membuat mereka berhenti berjalan, lalu menatapku terkejut. Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk, lantas menatap mereka dengan senyum sedihku, aku takut bila mereka marah padaku.

"U-umh, a-aku minta maaf, kejadian di taman tadi," aku menunduk dan menggenggam tangan mereka pelan. Takut bila mereka tidak menerima permintaan maafku. Kini mereka hanya terdiam, saling bertatap-tatapan lalu kembali menatapku.

"Putri Karin," kata-kata Miyon tergantung, dan itu membuatku semakin takut untuk menatap mereka, namun karena menguatkan diri, aku membuka mata ini dan.. melihat mereak sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Kami sudah tahu sifatmu, memang banyak yang berubah dari sikapmu, tapi sifatmu yang selalu baik hati dan ramah terhadap orang lainlah yang tidak pernah berubah, kau selalu meminta maaf duluan pada orang lain," ujar Michi kemudian Miyon menambahkan, "Kau selalu menjadi teman terbaikku! Kau juga Putri terbaik yang pernah aku jumpai!" Miyon memelukku dengan erat dan membuat kami tertawa bersama. Merasakan kembali jalinan persahabatan kami yang indah.

.

.

* * *

Sampai di depan istana, aku melihat kereta kuda indah dikawal oleh penjaga penjaga yang memakai kuda di samping-sampingnya. Kulihat di bagian atas kereta kuda itu, lambang kerajaan. Kerajaan?!

'_Kerajaan? Apa mungkin tamu dari kerajaan datang tiba-tiba?'_

Aku melihat lambang kerajaan itu dengan detil. Lambang, berwarna emas. Dan itu adalah lambang **Kerajaan Northern**.

Kereta kuda itu berhenti tepat di depan istana. Lantas sesaat pintu kereta kuda itu terbuka, aku melihat seorang gadis manis, terlihat seumur denganku, memakain gaun indah, rambutnya blonde panjang terlihat halus, dan bola mata indah, seindah biru langit, wajahnya manis, dan gadis itu adalah..

"Senang bisa datang ke kerajaan ini Putri. Saya Putri Kerajaan Northern, Kazusa Karasuma, dengan senang hati datang ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu," Putri Kerajaan Northern pun menghampiriku dan aku tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke kerajaan ini Putri Kazusa. Saya Hanazono Karin, Putri Kerajaan Western. Maaf bila kami tidak menyiapkan sambutan semeriah biasanya, kami tidak menerima surat bila anda akan datang, Putri," ujarku sembari memampangkan senyumanku.

Putri Kazusa pun tersenyum tipis lalu tertawa kecil. Ia terlihat sangat manis. Sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat ia sangatlah anggun dan sangat berwibawa. Namun sesuatu mengejutkanku, karena ia berkata.

**.**

"Maafkan saya juga Putri Karin. Saya datang kemari sebenarnya untuk menjemput Jin,

**karena** **Jin Kuga adalah** **tunanganku**,"

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Review please?**_

* * *

**a/n: Bagaimana? Saran-saran? Tentang chapter ini bagaimana kesannya? Semoga disukai para **_**readers**_** yaa~^^~**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Selamat datang di chapter 10 dari Miss16Silent! Angkanya bagus ya^^ Pertama saya mohon maaf karena _update_nya sangat sangat sangat lama, lalu terimakasih yang sudah me-_review _dan membaca fic ini yang terkadang memang banyak typonya! Untuk yang fav dan foll juga terimakasih~ semua itu membuat saya senang dan terharu (T^T) Semoga chapter berikut ini bisa disukai oleh para _readers_ sekalian ya! Oh dan satu lagi, balas reviewnya di sekaliguskan yaa, karena waktu yang diberikan untuk update tidaklah lama, jadi mohon dimaklumi (T^T)**

**Balas review untuk: _LISA, grace, Chang Mui Lie, dilla, Akari Shinohara, Riri Itha Ithy, fuyuko katsukawa, KK LOVERS, Haniko Deguchi is Shanti Dewi, Miss Caramel, Lyncchi, fathiyah, Rhizune nishikiori kujo, Ayu.p, Sweet dream, sunggi, NN, Namikaze nada, Richigo Karin, febniani, alena, failasofi, ismi kun nur a._**

**Nahh terimakasih sebelumnya yang sudah review^^, yang minta update cepat mungkin belum bisa kali ini ya, karena memang banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata T^T, yang penasaran dengan ekspresi Karin atau kelanjutannya juga silahkan tinggal dibaca saja chapter ini~ Kalau untuk sampai chapter berapanya, maunya sampai chapter berapa?^^ hehe, semoga saja benar karin langgeng sama Kazune yaa~, nama Kazusa sengaja di ganti menjadi Karasuma^^ karena supaya nyambung dengan jalan ceritanya^^, untuk endingnya _sad _atau _happy? _Bisa dilihat di akhir nanti~ Untuk yang lainnya semoga sudah terbalas semua reviewnya ya, yang mungkin terlewati mohon maaf (T^T) saya mencari garis besarnya dari review tersebut, dan semoga semuanya menyukai chapter berikut!**

* * *

**_Selamat membaca~^^~_**

**_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Help me, Prince!*~**

* * *

"Maafkan saya juga Putri Karin. Saya datang kemari sebenarnya untuk menjemput Jin,

**karena** **Jin Kuga adalah** **tunanganku**,"

**.**

Karin terhenyak pada saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontarkan dari seorang Putri Kerajaan Northern. Seorang putri yang anggun dan manis yang dapat memikat hati pemuda-pemuda.

"A-Apa?" tanya Karin memastikan karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Kazusa sendiri masih memasang senyumannya pada Karin lantas ia mengangguk.

"Saya adalah tunangan Jin Kuga sejak lama. Apa anda baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Ah kalau begitu maafkan saya, bila saya mengejutkan anda datang kemari tiba-tiba," Kazusa terlihat sangat bersalah dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Karin pun yang terkejut melihat Kazusa membungkuk segera menahannya.

"Ja-Jangan saya mohon. Maafkan saya juga karena tidak tahu bila Jin Kuga adalah tunangan anda, Putri Kazusa. Um, lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam. Mari," Karin akhirnya mempersilahkan Kazusa masuk ke dalam istananya.

Putri Kazusa di kawal dengan dua pengawal khusus sepertihalnya Karin yang selalu bersama Michi dan Miyon. Mereka mengagumi bangunan dalam istana itu, karena memang Istana Kerajaan Western sangatlah indah. Sembari berjalan Kazusa dan Karin berbincang-bincang mengenai Jin.

"Jin itu sebenarnya..." bla bla bla, Karin tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari omongan Putri Kazusa karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_J-jadi, perasaanku pada Jin itu sebenarnya.. mustahil? Lalu untuk apa selama ini aku mengejar-ngejarnya... Sudah lagi.. Kazune...' _ia menghela nafas panjang. Bisa dirasakan dadanya bergetar hebat menahan pilu hati.

"Lalu dimana Jin sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jin!" tanya sang putri di samping Karin membuatknya terbuyarkan dari lamunan itu.

"A-Ah iya, Michi, tolong panggilkan Jin," perintah Karin pada Michi. Dengan segera Michi membungkuk dan pergi mencari sosok Jin di istana itu.

Dalam batinnya yang sedang bercampur aduk itu berpikir, _'Aku tidak bisa kesal pada Putri Kazusa, tapi.. perasaanku pada Jin.. aku pun tidak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja... Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku sesak. Apakah ini hanya mimpi?'_

Helaan nafas panjang ia keluarkan, namun, tenggorokkannya terasa kering, sesak, menahan segala rasa perih hatinya yang mengetahui bahwa, **Jin yang selama ini ia sukai, tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.**

**.**

Sementara Karin menemani tamu pentingnya itu di istana, berbeda dengan keadaan Kazune yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama Himeka. Himeka terlihat sehabis menangis, sedangkan Kazune memasang wajah kusam. Ia terlihat sangat jengkel karena suatu hal.

"Kakak. Bisakah kita tidak pergi sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Putri Karin sebentar saja, ya? Aku mohon~" Himeka memelas pada Kazune yang kini semakin jengkel mendengar nama Karin. Ia mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain lantas berjalan menuju depan istana tanpa menjawab permintaan Himeka. Himeka sendiri hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan mengikuti kemana kakaknya itu pergi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk pergi dari istana ini dari Raja dan Ratu, dan aku pun tidak butuh izin dari putri seperti dia. Kau juga harus pulang bersamaku, Himeka," Kazune menjawab pertanyaan Himeka tanpa menatapnya sedikit pun. Himeka semakin tertunduk sedih karena ia harus meninggalkan istana yang indah ini dan putri yang ia kagumi, Putri Karin.

Mereka sampai di depan istana dan sudah bersiap untuk pergi bersama pengawal lainnya. Kazune dan Himeka menunggangi kuda putih yang mereka bawa ke istana itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap, kita pergi sekarang!" perintah Kazune dan semua pengawal termasuk Himeka menuruti perintahnya. Tentu saja Himeka masih memasang wajah sedihnya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kerajaan Western begitu saja, sudah lagi ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Putri Karin untuk terakhir kalinya. Hanya karena keegoisan sang Pangeran atau lebih tepatnya kakak dari Himeka yang sedang marah besar terhadap Putri Karin.

.

.

Michi yang sedari tadi mencari Jin di ruang lingkup istana itu, tidak kunjung menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Namun ia malah mendapatkan sosok gadis yang merupakan musuh, -musuh yang berubah pikiran menjadi baik- dari mereka di depan kamar dimana ia dirawat. Rika, ia terlihat panik, dengan terduduk di lantai istana itu ia menatap Michi dengan terkejut dan seperti menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"K-Kau! C-Cepat pergi dari sini!" tiba-tiba saja Rika memerintah Michi untuk pergi dan itu membuat Michi semakin terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti—"

**.**

**DUAR!**

**.**

Suara menggelegar terdengar dari kamar di depan Michi dan pintu kamar itu hancur seraya dentuman keras. Ia mengambil langkah mundur saat itu, dan ia pun melihat Rika yang masih terduduk disana mencoba menahan percikan kekuatan hitam yang keluar begitu saja dari kamar di depannya.

"G-Gawat! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Michi mendekati Rika dan entah mengapa ia menolong Rika untuk menjauh dari kamar itu karena berbahaya. Cukup jauh dari kamar itu akhirnya Rika menjawab pertanyaan Michi.

"Jin! Jin terkuasai kembali oleh kekuatan gelap! Sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja, namun tiba-tiba saat kami berbincang-bincang ia berbicara dengan suara yang berbeda, dan akhirnya ia berubah!" Rika menjelaskan kejadian itu dari awal dan Michi yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa terlihat khawatir. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa Putri Karin yang memerintahkan.

"Lebih baik kita segera menemui Putri Karin, aku butuh perintahnya!" dengan segera Michi berlari meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Rika mengikutinya. Mereka berlari sekuat mungkin dan pergi ke tempat Putri Karin sekarang berada. Setiap Michi melewati pengawal atau pelayan di istana itu, ia memerintahkan semuanya untuk bersiap-siap, dan sampai ia bertemu sekumpulan pengawal yang baru saja kembali dari depan istana ia pun segera memerintahkan untuk bersiap-siap, namun salah satu dari pengawal itu melontarkan kalimat yang sangatlah mengejutkan.

"Baiklah. Kami siap menunggu perintah lainnya. _Kami juga sudah mengantar kepergian Pangeran Kazune dan Putri Himeka," _selesai kalimat itu terucapkan, Michi tersontak, dan menatap para pengawal itu heran.

"A-apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak pernah memerintah untuk mengantar Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Eastern pergi!" Michi pun membentak mereka karena memang kenyataan ia tidak pernah memberi perintah itu. Namun para pengawal pun kebingungan dan menatap satu sama lain. Rika pun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sama terkejutnya, karena ia tahu akan bagaimana jadinya bila kekuatan kerajaan ini berkurang dengan kepergian Pangeran Kazune.

"Tapi, Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Eastern sudah mempunyai izin dari Raja dan Ratu, jadi kami mengantar mereka," jawabnya dengan sedikit ragu. Michi yang mendengar berita mengejutkan itu pun segera bertindak.

"AGH! Kenapa di saat seperti ini?! Kita tidak akan bisa menangani masalah ini tanpa bantuan Pangeran Kazune!" Michi mengacak-mengacak rambutnya seperti yang frustasi. Rika hanya bisa diam memperhatikan adegan itu. Michi pun tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada pengawal itu bergegas pergi dengan Rika di sampingnya menemui Putri Karin yang sedang bersama Putri Kerajaan Northern.

.

Derap langkah kaki mereka bergema di koridor istana menuju ruang tamu kerajaan. Saking tergesa-gesanya, saat sampai di depan pintu pun Michi menggebrak pintu itu membuat seisi ruangan tersontak. Karin, Kazusa, dan para pengawal di dalam ruangan tersebut memperhatikan Michi yang kini masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Putri, tapi ada berita penting yang sedang terjadi!" jelas Michi sembari membungkuk meminta maaf. Di sampingnya kini berdiri Rika yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya karena berlari. Karin segera menghampiri Michi dan menyuruhnya berhenti meminta maaf.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu Michi?!" tanya Karin khawatir, ia menatap Michi kemudian menatap pada Rika heran.

"Umh, kenapa Rik—" belum selesai Karin bertanya..

.

"**Rika? Apa itu kau?!"**

**.**

Suara lembut milik seorang Putri Kerajaan Northern itu pun memotong kata-kata Karin. Kazusa berjalan dari belakang Karin menghampiri mereka dan menatap Rika dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sama dengan Kazusa, Rika pun menatap balik Kazusa dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, dan tidak dihitung beberapa detik pun mereka tiba-tiba saling berpelukan.

"Kyaa! Kau itu kemana saja Rika/Kazusa?!" mereka berteriak bersamaan dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pun hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ melihat drama itu.

Baru saja mereka akan berbincang-bincang atau lebih tepatnya.. bergosip? Karin melerai mereka berdua dengan berdiri tegap di sela antara mereka.

"Ah baiklah, cukup dengan drama ini. Lebih baik kalian berdua jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ujar Karin menjadi penengah dalam pembicaraan ini.

Raut wajah Michi berubah drastis sesaat ditanya seperti itu dan menatap Rika seakan ia berbicara _'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'._ Tidak lama mereka saling berpandangan, Michi menghadap kepada Karin, dan memberitahu semuanya.

"Putri, kekuatan gelap, kembali menguasai Jin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Katakan padaku dimana Raja dan Ratu sekarang?! Aku harus berbicara dengan mereka!" Karin begitu panik sesaat mencari kedua pemimpin kerajaan itu, namun kali ini berbeda dari biasa, ia tidak bisa bersama dengan pengawal setianya, karena Michi dan Miyon sedang sibuk dengan masing-masing tugas yang Karin beri. Rika pun yang asalnya menjadi tahanan Kerajaan Western, kini menjadi bagian dari tamu kerajaan karena ternyata Putri Kazusa adalah teman baiknya. Mereka berdua sendiri di amankan oleh pengawal-pengawal karena keadaan di istana kerajaan sedang berada di puncak kegentingan.

"Raja dan Ratu sedang pergi keluar kerajaan, Putri. Sedangkan pasukan tidak ada yang memimpin karena Pangeran Kazune sudah pergi. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya seorang pengawal mewakili pasukannya. Mendengar berita bahwa Kazune sudah pergi meninggalkan kerajaan ini, membuat Karin pun semakin kesusahan dengan rencana yang akan ia lakukan.

Karin pun terdiam sejenak, bingung dengan keputusan yang harus ia buat. Tetapi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menentukan keputusan itu, tentu saja, karena ia adalah putri pintar dan bijaksana.

"Hah, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkan pasukan**mu **begitu saja tanpa mengalihkannya dahulu. Untung saja aku bisa memimpin pasukan karena aku sudah terlatih seperti ini," cibir Karin dengan kesal. Dalam hatinya ia sedang memaki-maki seorang Kazune Kujyo yang pergi tanpa pamit dahulu.

Saat ini pun, Karin sebagai Putri Kerajaan Western sudah bersiap kembali untuk melawan kekuatan gelap yang berada di dalam tubuh Jin. Kali ini, karena Pangeran Kazune sudah pergi meninggalkan kerajaan, maka yang mengambil alih kekuatan kerajaan Western bukanlah dia lagi, melainkan Karin sendirilah yang memimpin semua kekuatan di kerajaan tersebut.

Dapat terlihat Karin yang kini mengenakan pakaian yang memungkinkannya untuk bergerak bebas, namun masih terlihat anggun, dan indah. Beberapa pengawal yang ia percaya berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya bersiap-siap. Sorot mata yang begitu membara terlihat di dalam dua buah bola mata hijau emerald itu. Pikirannya kini sudah penuh dengan ide dan rencana cemerlang, dan salah satunya adalah,

"**Kau akan menyesal telah memberontak di kerajaan ini, **

**KARENA AKULAH YANG MENJADI PUTRI KERAJAAN WESTERN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota demi kota sudah terlewati oleh iringan pengawal dari Kerajaan Eastern. Begitu pula dengan putri dan pangeran kerajaan tersebut. Dikarenakan perjalan menuju Kerajaan Eastern cukup jauh, mereka berhenti sejenak di kota kecil yang sekiranya cukup nyaman untuk beristirahat, kota kecil itu pun masih berada dalam kawasan Kerajaan Western, maka penjaga dalam kota itu pun mempunyai seragam yang sama seperti di kota besar kerajaan tersebut.

Pangeran Kazune yang memimpin iringan itu pun segera memasuki kota kecil yang kini berada di hadapannya. Setiap ia mampir pada kota di Kerajaan Wetsern, ia bisa melihat kedamaian di setiap penjuru kotanya. Namun kali ini, di kota ini sedikit berbeda suasananya. Orang-orang yang berlalulalang dari rumah ke setiap rumah terlihat gelisah. Tapi Kazune tidak melihat ada pemberontak di kota itu atau apapun yang bisa membuat kota itu gelisah.

"Umh, Kak. Kenapa orang-orang disini terlihat gelisah ya? Apa ada hal yang terjadi di kota ini?" tanya gadis manis di sampingnya yang kini menyaksikan orang-orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Himeka. Tapi lebih baik kita beristirahat sejenak, aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku," dengan menjalankan kudanya Kazune pergi masuk lebih dalam di kota itu.

Tatapan asing dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati pun jumlahnya tidak seberapa, sebagian mungkin sudah tahu bahwa mereka adalah Putri dan Pangeran Kerajaan Eastern, sebagian juga ada yang tidak tahu, dan sebagian lagi ada yang sama sekali tidak peduli siapa mereka.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah tempat makan yang kiranya cukup terkenal di kota itu, karena pengunjung yang datang pun jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Sebelum mereka turun dari kudanya, sudah terlihat seorang pelayan lelaki sudah berumur yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Silahkan tuan, anda bisa beristirahat di tempat kami, kami pun menyediakan penginapan bila anda ingi bermalam di sini,"tawarnya pada Kazune. Kazune sendiri hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk bersama Himeka yang mengikutinya.

Suara keramaian bisa terdengar di dalam tempat itu, Kazune dan Himeka pun mengambil tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu ramai, karena mereka tidak ingin terngganggu oleh bisikkan-bisikkan yang membicarakan tentang mereka.

.

"Hahhh kakak, aku rindu pada Putri Karin! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Himeka pun merengek mengingat bahwa ia tidak berpamitan dahulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan istana itu. Kazune hanya mendengus kesal dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Belum juga satu hari kau sudah merengek seperti itu. Apalagi bertahun-tahun?" ejeknya sembari melihat-lihat orang sekitar.

"Huh! Kakak memang menyebalkan! Pantas saja Putri Karin marah padamu!" timpasnya pada Kazune membuat Kazune sendiri naik darah.

"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati orang seperti dia Himeka, kau tahu, dia itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sifatnya yang angkuh dan pandai menuduh orang itu sangatlah perilaku yang tidak baik untuk kau contoh, Himeka. Kau seharusnya bersyukur telah aku bawa pergi dari orang itu," Kazune pun melontarkan hasutan-hasutan buruknya tentang Karin pada Himeka. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil, karena Himeka sudah diluluhkan hatinya oleh seorang Putri Kerajaan Western.

"Kakak menyebalkan! Bukankah waktu itu Kakak setuju denganku bahwa Putri Karin adalah orang baik?! Kakak juga sudah berjanji akan menjaga Putri Karin bukan?!" tanya Himeka dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan pertengkaran itu.

"Shhs! Himeka, lebih baik kau diam saja dan turuti kata-kataku!"

Sesaat Kazune menceramahi Himeka, makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan pun datang. Sembari mengambil sebuah roti di depannya Kazune melanjutkan ceramahnya itu.

"Jangan ingat masalah itu dahulu, kau makan saja, aku tahu kau sudah kelaparan sejak kita pergi dari istana itu," ujar Kazune dengan sediikit menurunkan rasa kesalnya.

Himeka pun akhirnya diam meski dalam hatinya ia sedang memaki-maki kakaknya dengan kesal. Lantas matanya menjelajahi makanan-makanan di hadapannya dan mulai memilah satu persatu makanan itu. Mereka makan dalam diam, tanpa ada yang berbicara sama sekali, sudah bisa dilihat bahwa Himeka masih saja menatap kakaknya itu dengan kesal, karena Himeka melahap makanannya dengan geremat dan terburu-buru sampai ia tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" mendengar Himeka tersedak, Kazune yang berada di depannya pun menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah adiknya yang satu itu memang seperti anak kecil.

"Ahaha, itu akibatnya bila kau marah padaku Himeka! Hihi. Lain kali lebih baik kau bersikap manis saja selayaknya Putri Kerajaan~" ujar Kazune sedikit mencibir dan menahan tawanya. Setelah meneguk segelas air, akhirnya Himeka bisa menghela nafas lega, namun dilanjut dengan menatap Kazune tajam.

"Ugh! Kakak—"

**.**

**TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!**

**.**

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Suara lonceng di tengah kota itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kota membuat semua orang terdiam karena suara lonceng tersebut sangatlah bising. Kupikir, pasti setiap dentangan lonceng itu mempunyai arti tersendiri, dan sekarang lonceng itu berdentang terus menerus.

Tentu saja, setelah tersentak dengan suara gemuruh bel itu, kami menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang kami lakukan dengan sekejap. Aku melihat orang-orang di sekitar yang kini berwajah gelisah. Dikarenakan rasa penasaran yang besar, aku pun beranjak dari meja itu, dan menghampiri salah satu pengunjung tempat makan itu untuk bertanya.

"Maaf Tuan, boleh kutahu ada apa dengan suara lonceng itu? Apa dentangannya mempunyai arti?" tanyaku pada pemuda separuh baya yang berada di meja sebelah. Sebelum menjawab, pemuda itu serempak berdiri dan semakin panik.

"G-Gawat! Anda harus berlindung! Cepat cari tempat berlindung, Tuan!" dengan panik ia menyuruhku berlindung. Aku pun terbawa panik karena semua orang di dalam tempat ini menjadi panik setelah mendengar lonceng itu berdentang.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus berlindung?! Apa maksud Anda?!" tanyaku sekali lagi meminta penjelasan. Himeka menarik lengan bajuku dan menatapku dengan raut wajah khawatir. Para pengawal yang bersamaku pun segera berjaga-jaga bila ada sesuatu hal terjadi.

Aku kembali menatap sang pemuda yang kini berusaha melarikan diri dari pertanyaanku, tapi sebelum itu aku menariknya dan menatapnya sedikit tajam.

"Jawab aku dahulu!" ia pun terdiam setelah kubentak. Tapi masih bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang sangat gelisah dan takut.

"B-Bila lonceng dibunyikan terus menerus, itu menandakan bahwa **kota ini akan diserang!**"

.

O_O

"A-Apa? Di serang?!"

"Iya! Maaf tapi sekarang aku harus pergi!" ia bergegas lari keluar tempat ini bersama orang lain yang sejak tadi berhamburan keluar.

"Kakak, apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Kota ini akan di serang oleh siapa?!" tanya Himeka bertubi-tubi. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan sampai terlihat di sudut matanya yang indah itu air mata bergelinangan.

"Aku tidak tahu Himeka. Bila kota ini di serang, kemungkinan besar istana pun sedang diserang!"

Detak jantungku dengan seketika menjadi cepat dan keringat dingin menghampiri. Aku pun dapat merasakan tangan Himeka yang sedari tadi menarikku bergetar hebat. Pikiranku kini penuh dengan hal-hal negatif, tapi yang paling negatif dan berkemungkinan besar adalah,

'_**Kekuatan gelap telah kembali!'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Himeka beranjak keluar dari tempat itu untuk memastikan keadaan kota ini.

"Kak, kita harus kembali ke istana! Putri Karin pasti sedang dalam masalah!" pekik Himeka disampingku dengan khawatir. Aku hanya diam, kini sedang terjadi perdebatan dalam diriku antara ingin menolong dan tidak karena egoku yang tinggi karena kesal pada Karin. Di satu sisi, aku masih kesal padanya, tetapi aku pun masih memikirkan peranku sebagai pangeran. Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai kekhawatiran, tidak hanya itu, aku pun tanpa sadar lepas kontrol dengan keadaan sekitarku, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mendengar kericuhan orant-orang di sekitarku.

"Kyaaa!"

Terdengar jeritan seorang anak kecil yang membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadarku. Karena khawatir Himeka yang berteriak, maka aku melirik ke samping, dan tidak mendapatkan sosok Himeka, saat itu pun aku semakin panik.

'_Sial! Gara-gara aku melamun Himeka menghilang!'_

"H-Himeka?! Himeka! Kau dimana?!" dengan tergesa-gesa aku mencari-cari Himeka ditengah kericuhan kota. Pengawal yang bersamaku pun membantuku mencari Himeka, kuperintahkan mereka untuk berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Himeka.

'_Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?!' _pikirku dengan gelisah mencari Himeka.

Berlari kesana kemari diantara sekumpulan orang yang begitu banyak memanglah tidak gampang. Melihat pun seakan tidak jelas karena saking banyaknya orang yang berlarian dan berdesakkan. Sampai selintas aku melihat gaun yang mirip dengan gaun yang dikenakan oleh Himeka, aku pertajam padanganku pada gaun itu, dan mencoba mendekat pada seseorang disana.

"Himeka?!" kupanggil namanya dan dia tidak menatapku kembali. Ya, karena anak kecil itu bukanlah Himeka.

Anak kecil itu mempunyai rambut hitam pekat yang sama dengan Himeka namun bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit tidaklah sama dengan Himeka, aku pun bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan Himeka. Aku menghela nafas panjang karena telah mengiranya Himeka.

"Huaa!" suara tangisan anak kecil itu membuatku terkejut dan panik.

"E-eh! Kau k-kenapa?" dengan segera aku berlutut pada gadis kecil itu dan menatapnya yang kini semakin menangis kencang.

"T-Tadi kakak berambut hitam menolongku dari asap hitam aneh, dan sekarang kakak itu tertangkap! Huaaa! Semuanya salahku!" gadis itu bercerita padaku, dan saat kumendengar tentang kenalannya yang berambut hitam itu, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Himeka.

"Jangan-jangan! Siapa yang menolongmu itu?!" tanyaku tergesa-gesa membuatnya menatapku dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kakak itu memakai jepitan seperti mahkota di rambutnya,"

**Degh degh!**

Detak jantungku seakan berhenti. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu pasti Himeka.

"Gawat!" setelah berterimakasih pada gadis kecil itu, aku segera berkumpul dengan pengawal-pengawalku yang sedari tadi berpencar dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Himeka tertangkap kekuatan gelap.

"Kau, kembali ke Kerajaan Eastern, kabari bahwa ada masalah di sini, beritahu juga bahwa Himeka tertangkap oleh musuh, dan perintahkan pasukan biru untuk membantuku!" perintahku pada seorang pengawal yang berada di hadapanku ini. Tetapi pada saat aku memerintahkan untuk membawa pasukan biru saja, ia tercengang.

"T-Tapi Pangeran, apakah bisa hanya dengan kekuatan pasukan biru?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu. Aku diam. Lama ia menunggu jawabanku, akhirnya aku menjawabnya tanpa melihatnya dahulu.

"**Aku masih mempunyai pasukan di kerajaan ini,"**

**.**

**.**

Kericuhan di kota ini semakin menjadi-jadi, mereka berlarian entah kemana arah mereka tuju. Tapi karena aku merasa harus berbuat sesuatu, maka aku menyuruh mereka untuk berlindung di tempat yang aman. Untuk mencari perhatian mereka semua, aku pergi ke tempat yang tinggi dan dapat terlihat oleh banyak penduduk kota ini. Sekali tarikan nafas panjang aku ambil dan..

"Semuanya jangan panik! Sekarang kalian ikuti perintahku!" mereka semua melihat ke arahku, mencari asal suara yang membuat mereka terdiam. Terdengar desas-desus di bawah sana. Aku pun bisa mendengar bahwa mereka mengenali identitas diriku. Lantas, setelah mereka teralihkan perhatiannya, aku pun mulai menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke tempat aman.

Mereka menuruti perintahku dan segera mencari tempat berlindung yang aman. Selesai dengan urusan itu, aku kembali memfokuskan pendengaranku untuk merekam beberapa perbincangan orang-orang yang sedang panik itu, dan ternyata aku bisa menyimpulkan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

'_Keadaan di istana sama kacaunya dengan keadaan di kota ini, bahkan bisa lebih parah karena pasukan yang dikerahkan di kota ini pun semakin berkurang. Mereka bilang bahwa Ratu dan Raja sedang pergi keluar kerajaan. Lalu yang memimpin pasukan...'_

Ya benar, aku baru teringat bila tidak ada aku yang memimpin pasukan, berarti..

"_Oh god._ Seharusnya akulah yang memimpin pasukan! Apa bisa Karin memimpin pasukan?! Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?!" ujarku dengan resah.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada pasukan itu bila Karin yang memimpin. Sudah pula, ia tidak akan berani melawan Jin yang merupakan seseorang yang ia sukai.

"..."

Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa bila mengingat bahwa orang yang disukai oleh Karin adalah **Jin**, bukan **aku**. Tapi aku hanya bisa merasa sangat-sangat kesal.

"Agh! Kenapa aku panik seperti in—"

**BOOOM!**

**Drap drap drap drap!**

Langkah kaki kuda terdengar setelah dentuman besar di arah lonceng itu. Aku pun dengan reflek melihat ke sumber suara dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak –sangat tidak bagus, karena di atas kota ini sedang berlarian prajurit berkuda dari asap hitam!

"P-pasukan berkuda?!"

.

.

.

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Semakin lama aku mengerahkan kekuatan pasukan, semakin banyak pula korban berjatuhan. Semua ini karena sekarang Jin tidaklah sendiri, namun ia dibantu oleh anak buahnya, lebih tepatnya anak buah Blackguard.

Kini aku sudah berpindah posisi ke luar istana, karena takut bila dalam istana mereka akan menghancurkan semuanya, maka aku menggiring musuh ke luar istana.

"Putri! Jangan alihkan pandanganmu!" suara itu membuatku kembali sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di tengah pertempuran. Di hadapanku kini berlari seorang pria berbadan besar dengan pedang yang lebih besar dariku. Ia mengarahkan pedang itu tepat di atasku.

"Rasakan ini!" sebelum pedang itu mengenaiku aku sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudaku dan memegang pedangku erat, lalu..

**Syat! Dugh!**

Pria besar itu terjatuh setelah aku jatuhkan dengan hanya sekali pukulan di tengkuk belakangnya.

"Ck ck, amatir," cibirku.

Setelah mengalahkan yang satu itu, aku pun membantu Miyon yang kini terlihat kesulitan menghadapi kepungan pasukan Blackguard.

"Miyon!" aku memanggil namanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia melirikku tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena ia sudah di kepung sekali. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya dan melompat ke dekat Miyon.

"Ha! Kalian hanya bisa main kepung! Kalau berani aku akan melawan kalian! Ayo Miyon!" pekikku sembari bersiap.

"Baik!" Miyon pun menggenggam erat pedangnya dan memulai serangan terlebih dahulu, lantas aku pun memulai penyerangan.

"Balasan untuk mengepungku!" dengan semangat api yang berkobar Miyon sudah hampir menghabiskan dari setengah pasukan yang mengepung kami tadi.

**Syat! Trang! Trang! Syat! Bugh!**

"Agh!" mereka berjatuhan setelah mendapat _death knock_ dari pengawal pribadiku itu. Melawan Miyon saja mereka kewalahan, apalagi ditambah diriku.

"Hosh hosh.. Terimakasih Putri sudah datang.." ujar Miyon sembari mengatur nafasnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hey, aku tidak melakukan banyak, hampir semuanya kau habiskan begitu saja dengan _death knock_mu itu, haha," pujiku pada Miyon. Ia pun tersenyum malu dikatai seperti itu.

"Sekarang kita bantu Michi!" ujarku bersemangat. Miyon pun hanya terkekeh melihatku yang begitu bersemangat.

Sesaat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura aneh di belakangku dan...

**Stab!**

"Huh?!" segera aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

**Degh degh!**

Tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Miyon, ia terpanah oleh panah kekuatan gelap dari belakangnya, dan..

"P-Putri.. c-cepat.. pergi..."

Wajahnya pucat, bercak merah bisa terlihat di sekitar luka itu, panahnya pun tiba-tiba saja menghilang, panah itu hanya meninggalkan luka. Mataku membulat seketika melihatnya.

"M-Miyon! Tidak!" Miyon terjatuh dan aku pun segera menangkapnya. "M-Miyon! Bertahanlah!" aku panik melihat bercak merah pada Miyon, perasaanku bercampur, antara takut, sedih, marah, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu membuat air mataku bergelinang dengan cepat dan berjatuhan.

"J-Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku Miyon!" tanpa pikir panjang aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan. Asap hijau dari tanganku mulai terlihat dan dengan tangan bergetar aku mulai menyembuhkan luka pada Miyon.

Baru saja beberapa detik, aku bisa merasakan aura aneh itu datang kembali dari belakangku, dengan segera aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan melihat siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengarahkan panahnya itu pada Miyon.

"K-Kau! Beraninya kau pada Miyon!" pekikku pada seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan siap untuk mengayuhkan pedangku padanya. Tetapi niatku terurungkan oleh cekikikkan yang kurasa aku mengenal suara itu.

"**Hihihi, ternyata menyenangkan membuat orang lain menderita ya? Haha," **

Aku semakin merasa bahwa aku mengenal suara itu, seorang gadis. Jantungku berdebar kencang takut bila seseorang itu adalah seseorang yang kukenal.

"Siapa kau?!" tanyaku dengan meninggikan nada bicaraku. Ia tertawa kembali, lalu perlahan ia membuka jubahnya, dan menampakkan wajahnya.

Tepat di saat itulah jantungku seakan berhenti.

**.**

.

.

"**H-Himeka?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Review?~**_

_**.**_

* * *

**a/n: Baiklah bagaimana pendapatnya? Bila ada **_**misstypo**_** mohon dimaafkan^^ Nyambung ga sih ceritanya o_o? Saran-saran juga selalu diterimaa~ **_**Please review~ Terimakasih sudah membaca~**_


End file.
